I Love You But I Hate You, KIM JONG IN
by kim yuree
Summary: Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika dia mencintai seorang kim jongin, tetapi mantan kekasihnya masih mengisi hatinya, dan baru kyungsoo sadari jika kim jongin mencintai sahabatnya yang sudah di miliki orang lain.
1. ibik1

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap 1**

_Seoul, 10 januari_

Di Xoxo High School nampak siswa siswi berlarian memasuki kelas masing masing dengan terburu-buru, berbeda dengan ke-6 namja ini yang tampak santai nya memasuki kelas masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi, siapa lagi jika bukan (kai, Sehun,Chanyeol,Suho,Kris dan Chen) Benar, itu nama-nama namja yang sedang santainya memasuki kelas masing-masing.

(Waktu yang bersamaan tetapi berbeda tempat)

_Jepang, 10 januari_

"Eomma, aku tidak mau pindah dari sini, ayolah" - rengek wanita cantik nan imut pada sang oemma di sebrang telfon sana.

"anniya, kau harus pindah kesini chagi, Eomma tidak bisa mengawasimu jika kau terus berada disana" –jawab yeoja paruh baya disebrang sana yang diketahui adalah oemma nya.

"aiish, ya pokonya aku tidak mau eomma". balas yeoja cantik dengan sedikit berteriak.

"YA JANGAN MEMBANTAH EOMMA KYUNGSOO, SEKARANG KAU HARUS BERSIAP KARNA LUSA NANTI KAU AKAN PINDAH KESINI DAN".

Tut tut tut tut..

belum sempat sang eomma berbicara yeoja cantik yang bernama d.o kyungsoo itu sudah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya karena malas mendengar ucapan sang eomma yang harus memaksanya pindah ke korea.

"wae? Kenapa eomma menyebalkan sekali" kesal dan tanyanya entah pada siapa.

_At __Xoxo High School_

Namja tampan yang berkulit tan dan namja yang berkulit putih susu yang bernama kai dan sehun itu memasuki kelas X-1 itu dengan wajah datar dan tidak sopannya, yang sekarang sedang ada seosengnim di ruangan itu, bahkan choi seosengnim pun sudah lelah dengan kelakuan anak didiknya itu yang selalu membuat masalah disekolah ini, dan hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

Namja itu pun langsung duduk dengan tenang dan mulai memperhatikan seosengnim yang sedang mengajar itu, dengan wajah malas dan mengantuk. berbeda dengan namja yang duduk disebelahnya yang bernama Sehun itu memperhatikan sosengnim dengan serius, ne walupun namja yang bernama sehun itu cukup dikenal nakal, tetapi otaknya sangat pintar dan cerdas bahkan dia juara kelas, dikelasnya.

Bahkan sosengnim yang mengajar sehun itu pun bingung dengan kelakuan nakalnya dan otak pintarnya, dan jangan lupakan Sehun ini mempunyai yeoja chingu yang cantik bahkan seorang ketua osis yang sekarang berada dukuk di bangku kelas Xii-1, Luhan.. ne yeoja cantik itu bernama luhan.

Berbeda dengan kelas Xii-2 nampak ada 2 namja tampan yang bernama Kris dan Suho sedang diam mematung dan hanya dapat menunduk karena mereka berdua lupa bahwa pagi ini mereka harus berhadapan dengan guru killer di kelasnya sekarang ini.

"YA DARI MANA KALIAN BERDUA, EOH?" ucap jung seosengnim yang nampak kesal dengan 2 namja di depannya ini.

"mi-mianhe jung sosengnim tadi jalanan sangatlah macet saem" jawab pria berwajah malaikat dengat terbata-bata suho.

"n-ne suho benar saem" sambung namja tinggi yang bernama kris

Jung Seosengnim hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan namja di depan nya ini dengan, tarikan nafas dan menghembuskan nya dengan kasar sosengnim mengatakan

"aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa dari kalian lagi, CEPAT KELUAR DAN BERSIHKAN TOILET DISLURUH LANTAI INI.. CEPAAAT"

"MWO, ya seosengnim mana bisa begitu" jawab kris dengan nada tidak terimanya.

Seosengnim memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan deathglarenya seolah mengatakan dengan tatapan itu –kalian ingin aku menambah hukumannya- dan berhasil membuat suho dan kris lari dari kelas dan langsung membersihkan toilet..

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Teng teng teng teng teng..,

nampak jam istirahat sudah berbunyi seluruh siswa maupun siswi nampak berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka masing-masing ke kantin.

Begitu pula dengan 4 yeogya cantik yang bernama Baehyun, Xiumin,lay,dan tao yang ingin mengisi perut mereka di kantin, mereka pun duduk di kursi biasa yang selalu mereka tempati dan sambil menunggu namja chingu mereka masing-masing.

"lay jijie, kemana luhan jie?" tanya yeoja bermata panda tao, pada lay

"dia bilang tadi harus membantu seosengnim untuk membantu mengurus surat kepindahan anak pemilik sekolah ini, untuk pindah kesini" jawab nya santai

"MWO, jinja? anak pemilik sekolah ini? akan pindah kesini eonni? Tanya baekhyun antusias

Yeoja berlesung pipi itu pun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya, atas pertanyaan baekhyun. tak lama datang 4 namja tampan dari arah pintu kantin yang di sambut senang oleh yeogya yang tadi hanya diam mendengarkan cerita sahabat-sahabatnya.

"dae-ah kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku saja yang pesakan" ucap yeoja berpipi bakpau -xiumin

"aniya aku sedang tidak ingin makan chagi pesankan aku orange jus saja ne?" jawab jongdae

"arraseo, tunggu sebentar" ucap xiumin,

5menit berlalu

Xiumin pun kembali dengan minuman untuk kekasih tercintanya kim jogdae, sementara tak lama datang 2 namja tampan lagi yang nampak kelelahan dan bau keringat yang sangat menyengat dan duduk disebelah yeoja masing-masing

"ya gege jangan duduk disebelahku, kau sangat bau sekali" ucap tao pada kris, ne 2 namja yang baru datang itu adalah kris dan suho

"aiish, aku tidak bau babby" jawab kris dengan nada tidak suka.

Tak lama setelah pertengkaran taoris, datang yeoja cantik yang tadi ditanyakan tao, luhan pun sekarang sedang menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah kai dan kris

"kau dari mana lu?" tanya sehun pada sang kekasih

Yang ditanya hanya menunduk menahan wajahnya yang mulai memerah gugup dan tak mendengarkan apa yang ditanyakan Sehun karna sedari duduk tadi lengannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"lu? Gwenchana?" tanyanya lagi

"luhannie" tanyanya disebrang sana mulai kesal

Yang lain pun hanya memandang dan mulai menyadarkan lamunan ketua osis ini.

"YAK Xiluhan" teriak namja berwajah malaikat pada sahabat satu angkatannya ini, dan luhan pun mulai sadar dengan teriakan suho tadi padanya.

dan luhan pun reflex melepaskan genggaman tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi membuat pipinya memerah dan gugup, sehingga tidak menyadari kekasihnya bertanya pada diriya

"n-ne?" tanyanya gugup

"kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku dari tadi lu, Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah" tanyanya pada sang kekasih

"a aniya aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Tanpa mereka sadari (kecuali luhan) seseorang yang menggenggam tangan luhan di bawah meja tadi hanya menahan tawa melihat yeoja yang digenggamnya tadi tengah gugup menjawab pertayaan sehun, dan tersenyum senang bisa membuat wajah luhan seperti kepiting rebus seperti itu.

Dan luhan pun hanya bisa memberikan tatapan deathglare pada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya tadi dan seolah berkata –kau ingin kubunuh,hah?- , namja yang ditatap pun seolah mengerti dan membalas menatap luhan seolah berkata –mianhe- .

"mianhe, tadi aku harus membantu sosengnim mengurus kepindahan kyungsoo yang akan pindah kesini sehunnie" jawab luhan pada sehun

"jadi nama anak pemilik sekolah ini kyungsoo unnie?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan, dan yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Ke 6 namja yang belum mengetahui tentang ini pun hanya bisa memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting pada luhan, dan luhan yang ditanya pun hanya bisa bernafas pasrah dan menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

_Seoul, 12 januari_

Disini berdirilah yeoja cantik yang baru saja tiba dari jepang, sedang menatap kagum rumahnya yang sudah lama tidak diinjaknya, dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah itu dan disambut hangat dan di peluk oleh eommanya yang sedari tadi sedang menunggu putrinya itu datang.

"soo-ya, eoh akhirnya kau sudah datang chagi, ommo kau nampak sangat cantik sekali chagi, bagaimana kabarmu hah? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Bagaimana sekolah mu disana? Kau masih mend" ucap yeogya paruh baya yang dipotong oleh sang anak yang nampak kesal dengan pertanyaan sang oemma.-sungmin

"eomma aku baru saja sampai, kenapa oemma tidak mengijinkanku untuk istirahat dulu, anni bahkan tidak mengijinkan ku duduk" ucap kyungsoo pada sang oemma.

"aiish, kenapa kau masih suka memotong pembicaraan oemma oeh? Baiklah lebih baik kau mandi dan istirahat dulu ne, mianhe appa sedang sibuk jadi tidak ikut menyambutmu disini chagi, oemma akan membuatkan makanan dulu ne."

Kyungsoo pun hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang ada dilantai2 diantar oleh maid, yang tadi sempat di panggil oleh sang eomma, kyungsoo pun memasuki kamar itu, dan meminta maid yang mengantarnya tadi untuk keluar, dan ia pun mulai melihat kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak ia meninggalkan korea selama beberapa tahun ini.

dan mata bulatnya berhenti pada sebuah benda kotak, sebuah bingkai fhoto, yang di dalam bingkai fhoto itu nampak si namja yang merangkul pinggang yeogya dan sambil mencium pipinya, dan sang yeogya hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"bahkan aku sudah kembali pun, aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu" tanyanya sedih entah pada siapa.

kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum miris melihat bingkai fhoto yang ada ditangannya itu dan menagkupkan fhoto itu dilaci meja dan menutupnya,.

Kini yeoja bermata bulat itu sedang duduk dan makan malam bersama sang eomma, dan sang appa yang baru pulang dari kantornya 20 menit yang lalu, mereka pun sedang makan dengan hikmat dan penuh lelucon yang diceritakan sang appa kyuhyun pada putrinya kyungsoo.

"hahahaha ne appa, oemma sangat jelek sekali waktu menangis haha" ucap yeoja bermata bulat antusias pada cerita kyuhyun sang appa.

"YA, kalian berdua menyebalkan sekali" kesal sungmin pada kyungsoo dan kyuhyun

Begitulah, mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan menceritakan cerita-cerita yang menurut mereka sangat lucu, dan sang oemma yang menjadi korban pembulian dari sang suami dan putrinya hanya bisa pasrah.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Pagi pun mulai menjelang, matahari pun tampak bersemangat mengeluarkan cahayanya tetapi tidak dengan namja tampan ini yang nampak masih bergulung dengan selimutnya.

"daehyun hyung irreona " panggil namja tampan yang sedang membangunkan kembarannya nya itu sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya, dan yang dibangunkan pun hanya mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman juga menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"aiish, arraso jika kau tidak mau bangun akan kupastikan kau tidak mendapat jatah makananmu."ucap nya mengancam sambil menyeringai

"arraso-arraso aku bangun sekarang, dan KAU taehyung jangan mengambil jatah makananku" ucap nya sambil menekankan kata KAU pada sang namja yang tadi berusaha membangunkannya itu adalah kembaran menyebalkannya taehyung.

Taehyung pun mulai duduk dan sarapan pagi bersama sang noona sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, yang sedari tadi menunggunya di meja makan.

"apa daehyun belum bangun, tae" tanya baekhyun sang noona pada taehyung.

"dia tidak akan bangun, jika aku tidak mengancamnya noona" ucapnya senang pada baekhyun

"eoh, selalu saja dia begitu" jawab baekhyun

Tak lama daehyun pun duduk di meja makan dengan seragam dan wajah tampannya yang tak lupa dia bawa :D tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa lagi yang mereka bahas, seketika mereka sarapan pagi denga keheningan.

Tin tin

terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari depan rumah keluarga byun.

"sepertinya chanyeol sudah menjemput noona, noona pergi dan kau tae – dae jangan membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi arraso?" (ceritanya baekhyun berbeda sekolah dengan 2dongsaengnya.)

Mereka pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, baekhyun pun pergi keluar rumah dan berangkat dengan kekasihnya itu chanyeol.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"setelah bel berbunyi nanti kau bisa ikut dengan guru jung memasuki kelas barumu kyungsoo" ucap seosengnim pada kyungsoo

"ne, gomawo sosengnim" jawabnya sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya

Tak lama bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi dan kyungsoo pun ikut berjalan di belakang jung sosengnim yang akan mengantarnya dan mengajarnya dikelas barunya.

Yeoja bermata bulat itupun hanya terkagum melihat sekolah milik appanya yang begitu besar dan luas, bahkan sekolah lamanya yang di jepang mun masih terlalu besar sekolah milk appanya ini.

Kyungsoo pun sudah sampai di kelasnya Xi-3 dan sekarang ia sedang diminta sosengnim untuk mulai memperkenalkan diri pada temen teman barunya itu,.

"anyeong haseyo, D.o kyungsoo imnida, aku pindahan dari jepang mohon bantuannya, Khamsahamnida" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman nya, dan terdengar bisik bisik teman-teman barunya itu yang terdengar oleh kyungsoo. –apa dia benar anak pemilik sekolah ini- begitulah yang yeogya bermata bulat itu dengar,

"baiklah, kyungsoo kau boleh duduk disamping tao" ucap jung sosengnim sambil menunjuk kursi kosong dipinggir tao.

Dan kyungsoo pun mulai melihat arah tunjuk jung sosengmin.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Apakah aku harus duduk dengan orang yang selalu pergi ke club malam? Terlihat sekali bulatan hitam dibawah matanya, wajahnya juga sedikit menyeramkan, itulah yang aku fikirkan pertama kali melihatnya, dan dengan santainya aku duduk di sebelah yeogya yang akan menjadi teman satu bangku ku itu.

"_anyeong tao imnida, kau sangat manis sekali kyungsoo-shi" _ucapnya padaku, dan aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku yang sudah bulat.

Bagaimana bisa wajahnya yang begitu menyeramkan tapi cara bicaranya seperti anak kecil seperti itu.

Akupun membalas nya dengan senyuman termanis ku yang aku miliki, sepertinya dugaan ku tentang nya salah besar.

**Kyungsoo pov end**

Bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi xoxo high school nampak sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing dan nampak berlarian mengisi perut mereka yang sudah minta diisi, sama halnya dengan tao, baekhyun dan lay.

"kyungsoo-shi kajja kita kekantin bersama" ajak tao pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun menatap tao, dan tak lama mengalihkan pandangannya pada 2 yeoja dibelakang tao yang sudah menunggunya.

Merasa di tatap baekhyun dan lay yeogya tadi hanya tersenyum menatap kyungsoo, dan memperkenalkan diri mereka pada kyungsoo.

"anyeong kyungsoo-shi, baekhyun imnida dan ini yixing panggil saja lay kau tidak usah takut, aku akan menjadi temanmu, ah anni kita akan menjadi temanmu" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar beserta senyuman termanisnya ditunjukan pada kyungsoo.

"kajja yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" lanjut lay pada kyungsoo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh teman barunya ini, tak lama mereka pun sekarang sudah memasuki kantin dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Disaat kyungsoo ingin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, tao menarik lengan nya dan berjalan menuju arah tempat 5namja yang sedang ada disana. Tao, lay dan baekhyun pun mendudukan diri mereka disana, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"kyungsoo-shi ayo duduk, kenapa hanya diam saja" tanya lay pada kyungsoo

"ne? Lay-shi sebaiknya kita mencari kursi yang lain saja ne?" jawabnya sambil menatap ke 5 namja dihadapannya itu.

"ah jadi kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau cantik juga sangat imut" jawab chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Pletak...

"appo ya baek kenapa kau memukul ku oeh?"

"YA, KAU MASIH SEMPAT MENGGODANYA DIHADAPANKU PARK CHANYEOL" kesal baekhyun berteriak pada namja chingu nya itu,, dan yang diteriaki hanya bisa menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan nya.

"aiissh ya bisakah kalian berdua diam" ucap suho yang sedari tadi diam menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"-kyungsoo-shi duduklah apa kau tidak lelah sedari tadi berdiri" lanjut kai pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menduduki kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan namja yang tadi memintanya duduk, jujur saja dia cukup pegal sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri.

dan mereka pun mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing pada kyungsoo, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya, pada teman teman barunya itu.

"sebenarnya masih ada 3 orang lagi kyungsoo-shi, mereka xiumin, chen dan luhan." Ucap kris pada kyungsoo

"memangnya mereka kemana? ah panggil aku kyungsoo saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel shi.. bukankah aku teman kalian sekarang?" jawabnya sedikit ragu dengan kata terakhirnya.

"baiklah kyungsoo, chen dan xiumin tidak masuk karena chen harus menemani xiumin yang sedang sakit, jika luh-" ucap sehun terpotong karena suara merdu yang mengintrupsinya.

"anyeong kyungsoo, luhan imnida aku ketua osis disini senang bertemu dengan mu" ucapnya senang dan duduk disebelah sang namja chingu sehun.

Mereka pun sekarang makan dengan penuh candaan yang dilontarkan baekhyun dan chanyeol, dan mata bulat kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas mencuri pandang pada namja tampan dan berkulit tan dengan diam-diam.

**jongin pov**

kenapa aku merasa dia memperhatikanku sedari tadi, entahlah itu yang aku rasakan sedari tadi, aku merasa dia mencuri pandang padaku secara diam-diam, apa dia menyukai ku? Ah wajar saja jika dia menyukaiku, aku memang yang paling tampan dibandingkan dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain.

**jongin pov end**

**kyungsoo pov**

ya ada apa denganmu kyungsoo, kenapa kau mencuri-curi pandang padanya, aiish apa aku menyukai namja tan ini? Annio itu tidak mungkin aku pasti hanya kagum saja pada wajahnya.

Apa mungkin aku mulai membuka hatiku pada orang lain, dan melupakan cinta pertama ku? Tapi aku masih ingin bisa melihatnya, bisakah aku bertemu dan menyentuhmu kembali?"

**kyungsoo pov end**

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Teng teng teng teng teng

Xoxo high school sudah waktunya pulang, dan terlihat namja tampan yang sedang bosan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu yeogya chingunya keluar dari dalam sana.

"aiiisssh kenapa luhan lama sekali" tanya nya kesal entah pada siapa

Tak lama datang yeojaa cantik bermata rusa datang dengan terburu-burunya dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal

"mianhe sehunnie, tadi aku harus memb-" ucapnya terpotong

"kenapa bibir mu bengkak seperti ini lu?" tanyanya curiga, tanpa menghiraukan penjelasan sang yeoja chingu.

**TBC**


	2. ibik 2

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap ****2**

_**Sehun pov**_

Sudah 1 jam aku menunggu yeoja chingu ku disini, kemana dia? Kakiku bahkan terasa ingin patah karena terlalu lama menunggunya, tak lama arah pandangku melihatnya berlari tersenggal-senggal menghampiriku.

Disaat dia ingin menjelaskan alasannya padaku, arah pandangku fokus pada wajahnya, ah aniya lebih tepatnya pada bibirnya.

"kenapa bibir mu bengkak seperti ini lu?"tanyaku padanya

Dia tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku, dan terlihat sekali wajahnya yang mulai gugup sekarang, bahkan dia seperti mencari alasan untuk berbohong.

"ah m mungkin ini kur-kurang minum" jawabnya terbata-bata padaku.

Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya, itu bahkan terlihat orang yang habis berciuman tapi aku tidak ingin berfikiran buruk tentangnya, bagaimana pun aku tau dia sangat mencintaiku begitupun sebaliknya, bukankah suatu hubungan harus di dasari saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

"oh, yasudah kajja kita pulang". Akupun menggenggam dan menarik lengannya untuk pulang bersama.

_**Sehun pov end**_

_**Luhan pov**_

"kenapa bibir mu bengkak seperti ini lu?"

Deg

Aku sontak terkejut dan membulatkan mataku saat dia mengatakan itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus mengatakan jika aku habis berciuman dengan seseorang, annio aku tidak mungkin mengatakan ini padanya.

Aku pun mulai berfikir dan mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"ah m mungkin ini kur-kurang minum" itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil ku ini.

"oh, yasudah kajja kita pulang". Huh syukurlah dia percaya padaku dan dia pun mulai menarik tangan ku untuk pulang.

"mianhe sehunne" lanjutnya dalam hati.

_**Luhan pov end**_

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Yeogya cantik bermata bulat ini nampak menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang di kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah, dia terlihat sangat lelah sekali karena sepulang sekolah tadi baekhyun teman barunya mengajaknya menjenguk xiumin, sekaligus memperkenalkannya (perasaan banyak kata NYA :D).

Tok tok tok

nampak yeoja paruh baya yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo dan memasuki kamar itu, mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang kyungsoo.

"soo-ya bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah baru mu chagi? Ayo ceritakan pada eomma!" tanya sungmin pada kyungsoo.

"menyenangkan" jawabnya singkat

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan namja chingu disana chagi" godanya pada kyungsoo

"mwo? Ya eomma aku bahkan baru sehari memasuki sekolah, kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu.. dan aku masih mencintaiNYA eomma" Jawab kyungsoo pada sungmin dengan menekankan kata NYA.

Sungmin pun hanya menarik nafas mendengar jawaban anak satu-satunya itu, ne sungmin tau siapa orang yang masih dicintai anaknya itu, karna kyungsoo selalu bercerita pada sungmin.

"apa kau tidak lelah soo-ya terus bertahan mencintainya, bahkan jelas dia tidak mencintaimu, eomma tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini chagi bagaimanapun kau harus mulai membuka hatimu pada orang lain". Ucap sungmin pada kyungsoo sambil mengelus surai hitam kyungsoo.

"aku lelah eomma, aku sangat lelah" jawabnya sedih sambil memeluk sungmin sang eomma.

Kristal bening dari mata bulatnya pun sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi, kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan di pelukan eommanya, dan terlihat bahu sang eomma yang sudah basah oleh air mata kyungsoo.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"ya kamjong, kau kalah 3 kali dariku hahhaha" ucap chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bermain play station dengan kai.

"kau curang hyung" ucapnya sambil melempar stick ps yang tadi di mainkannya dan keluar dari pintu kamar chanyeol.

Ne sekarang mereka bertiga (chanyeol, kris, dan kai) sedang ada di apartemen milik chanyeol, tempat berkumpulnya ke6 namja itu.

tetapi kris terlihat sedang sleep handsome diranjang chanyeol, karena sepulang sekolah tadi menemani tao berkeliling membeli tas gucci dan dompetnya nampak tipis sekarang ini.

Tapi tidak membuatnya bangkrut karna orang tuanya yang mempunyai restoran cabang terkenal di kanada dan china.

"aiisshh ya kau mau kemana kamjong" teriaknya pada kai

"pulang" jawabnya jelas singkat dan padat.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Disinilah kai berada, di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari arah apartemen chanyeol.

Dia nampak menikmati udara seoul sore ini, dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat satu pasang kekasih yang ada disini.

Pasangan kekasih itu pun, ah aniya hanya mata yeoja itu saja yang tak sengaja menatap kai juga yang berada beberapa meter dengannya.

Kedua mata itu pun berpandangan cukup lama dan menggumam nama mereka.

"luhan" gumam kai.

"kai" gumam luhan.

Yeoja cantik bermata russa itu memang belum pulang, sewaktu di perjalanan kekasihnya sehun mengajak ke taman dan membeli bubble tea di dekat sana, dan matanya tidak sengaja menatap seorang namja tan yang dikenalinya.

Lamunan luhan pun buyar seketika dan menatap wajah namja chingunya itu yang mengajaknya untuk pulang, karena hari sudah sore.

dan sontak pandangannya pada kai pun teralihkan, disaat luhan melihat lagi kesana, kai sudah tidak ada disana.

"taehyung kau pulang duluan saja ne, aku ada urusan" ucap daehyun pada kembarannya itu.

"aiish ya kau mau kemana eoh? Kau harus ikut pulang dengan ku karna aku tidak mau mendapat masalah dengan baek noona" jawabnya tegas.

"sudahlah, kau pulang saja aku akan menghubungi baekhyun noona nanti" ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah halte bis.

"bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai sodara kembar yang menyebalkan seperti itu? untung saja wajah ku agak berbeda dengannya, dan yang pasti aku lebih tampan dari dia haha" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

_**daehyun pov**_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di toko kue, aku ingin membeli kue untuk hari anniversarry ku dengan kekasihku, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

Ini seharusnya hari jadi ku yang ke 5 tahun dengan nya, aku memang selalu merayakannya sendiri dan meniup lilin itu sendiri, dan selalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

Menyesal, ne kata itu yang selalu berputar di pikaranku ,, aku menyesal telah meninggalkan mu owl dan lebih memilih yeoja yang ternyata hanya menyukai uang ku saja.

Baekhyun dan taehyung juga sepertinya sudah lelah untuk ikut campur dengan urusanku yang satu ini.

_**daehyun pov end **_

Pagi ini matahari nampak malu-malu untuk keluar karena tertutup awan hitam, sepertinya juga hari ini akan terjadi hujan badai.

Dan tentu saja itu sangat malas untuk yeoja bermata bulat ini beranjak dari tempat tidur, karena cuaca yang sangat dingin bahkan menusuk tulang-tulang rusuknya.

"chagi bangunlah kau harus sekolah" ucap sungmin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh kyungsoo yang ditutupi selimut tebal.

"aku malas eomma, cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung aku masih mengantuk" jawabnya masih memejamkan mata dan suara khas bangun tidur.

"aiish ya, bangunlah eomma tidak akan memberimu uang jajan selama seminggu jika kau tidak mau bangun" –sungmin

"eomma curang" jawabnya kesal mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Nampak kyungsoo sedang sarapan pagi bersama kyunhyun sang appa dan juga sungmin, mereka sarapan pagi dengan tenang dan tidak ada lelucon seperti biasanya, dan kyuhyun yang mulai memecah keheningan itu disana.

"kyungsoo hari ini appa akan mengantarmu kesekolah, karna appa juga ada urusan dengan lee sosengnim(kepala sekolah)". Ucapnya pada kyungsoo.

"ne appa" jawabnya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"apa kau yang membeli kue itu lagi" tunjuk baekhyun pada kue yang ada di meja dapur.

Daehyun hanya bisa mengagguk menjawab pertanyaan noona nya itu, dan mulai menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"bukankah noona sudah bilang-" ucapnya terpotong

"kau harus melupakannya, untuk apa kau berharap lagi seperti ini bahkan kau sudah menunggunya bertahun-tahun, itu yang ingin noona katakan padaku?" jawabnya sedikit berteriak

"aku berangkat sekarang-" lanjutnya.

(kalo nanya orang tua mereka, ceritanya orang tua mereka sibuk diluar negri)

Baru membuka pintu depan rumahnya daehyun berpapasan dengan namja tinggi yang tadi baru akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Dan menyenggol pinggir tubuh namja tinggi itu, dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga byun itu.

"ada apa dengan nya" gumam chanyeol namja tinggi tadi, dan melangkahkan kaki panjang nya memasuki rumah kediaman byun untuk menjemput kekasih nya

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"appa jangan merangkulku seperti ini, aku terlihat seperti anak manja" ucap kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan biibirnya lucu.

"wae, kau memang masih manja soo-ya" jawabnya sambil mencium surai hitam kyungsoo.

"ya appa, kau tidak lihat mereka semua menertawakan kita" balasnya.

"aiish biarkan saja".

Terdengar teriakan yeoja cantik bermata russa yang memanggil kyungsoo dan berjalan mengahampirinya.

"ah mianhae Sajangnim, aku fikir siapa" ucap luhan sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"gwenchana, bukankah kau ketua di Xoxo high school ini, siapa namamu?"

"luhan,Xi luhan imnida" ucapnya tersenyum dan membungkuk kembali

" ah ne luhan, titip kyungsoo ne" balas kyuhyun tersenyum

"ya appa aku bukan anak kecil, kajja eonni" ucap kyungsoo menarik lengan luhan dan meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja.

Sekarang kyungsoo sedang berada di kelasnya, asyik membaca novel yang dia bawa dari rumah, dan menghiraukan cerita tao tentang tas gucci yang baru dibelinya, yang hanya di dengar oleh lay.

Dan terlihat wajah lay yang sedang tidak bersemangat nya mendengar cerita dari tao, wajahnya tertekuk dan hanya membalas cerita tao dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tak lama datang namja tampan bak malaikat menghampiri yeoja chingunya -lay dengan tatapan marah dan geram.

PLAK.. tampar suho tiba-tiba pada pipi kiri lay.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak lay tidak terima dengan sikap namja chingunya itu, lay pun memegang pipi kirinya yang sakit dan memerah.

Siswa-siswi di kelas Xi-3 itu pun menatap tidak percaya pada suho yang menampar lay, pasalnya suho selalu terlihat bersikap baik dan mesra pada lay, tapi sekarang apa yang dia lakukan pada kekasihnya itu?

"AKU YANG HARUS BERTANYA APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGIRIMI KU PESAN ITU HAH?" teriak suho tidak kalah keras.

Suho pun tidak menghiraukan pandang mata yang sedang menatap padanya dan lay, dia terlalu di penuhi oleh emosi dan amarahnya.

Lalu datang yeoja mungil -baekhyun yang baru memasuki kelasnya dan menatap heran pada orang-orang yang sedang bergerumpul dikelasnya.

Arah matanya berhenti pada kedua sahabatnya yang nampak sedang bertengkar.

"ada apa ini" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

"JAWAB AKU ZANG YIXING" teriak suho lagi, yang sontak membuat baekhyun terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab, lay pun malah pergi dan berlari menjauh dari kelasnya. Dan suho yang mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu juga.

Sontak saja itu membuat baekhyun bertanya-tanya kepada tao dan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ada di kelas, dan mereka hanya mengangkat bahu mereka masing-masing mereka bahkan masih dalam mode terkejut

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Teng teng teng teng

bel suara istirahat xoxo high school pun terdengar semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin.

"kemana lay, tao? Kenapa tidak bersama kalian" tanya luhan pada sahabatnya itu.

"aniya, aku tidak tau bahkan tadi dia tidak mengikuti pembelajaran" jawab tao sambil menatap suho dingin.

"mwo? Bukankah lay noona tadi masuk sekolah" tanya kai bingung

"tanyakan saja pada kekasihnya" timpal baekhyun menatap suho tajam.

Mereka semua pun (kecuali xiumin & chen yang masih belum masuk ) mengalihkan pandangannya pada suho, dan suho pun berdiri dari duduknya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"kau mau kemana hyung" tanya sehun yang melihat suho akan pergi

"mencarinya" jawab suho singkat pada sehun

"tidak usah oppa, biar aku saja yang mencari sepertinya dia lebih membutuhkan teman wanita untuk bercerita" jawab kyungsoo pada suho yang akan beranjak pergi , dan suho pun mendudukan kemabali tubuhnya di kursi yang tadi ia tempati.

Dan mereka semua yang tidak mengerti ucapan kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung dan bertanya-tanya tentang masalah ini.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Hiks..hiks..mianhe mianhe, mianhe myoonie

Terdengar suara yeogya berlesung pipi yang sedang menangis terisak dan menundukan wajahnya, di atap sekolah xoxo high school.

Yeoja bermata bulat itupun melihat sahabat barunya itu yang sedang terisak di atap sekolah dan menghampiri sahabat barunya, kini kyungsoo berdiri di samping sahabatnya itu dan berkata

"menangislah dengan kencang jika itu membuat mu tenang, dan berceritalah pada ku jika itu membuatmu lega.. bukankah aku sahabatmu?" ucap kyungsoo pada lay dan diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan.

Sontak yeoja itu mendongak menatap kyungsoo lalu memeluk yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"hiks..hiks.. apa yang harus hiks kulakukan kyungsoo" tanya nya sedih.

"berceritalah, aku mungkin bisa membantu mu jika kau bercerita padaku"

**Flash back on**

Tok.. tok..tok terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari depan sebuauh Plat sederhana tapi nyaman untuk di tinggalinya.

Tak lama pintu itu pun di buka oleh yeoja cantik berlesung pipi.

"nugu? Nuguseyo?" tanya nya pada namja paruh baya yang tadi mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"apa kau yang bernama zang yixing" tanyanya sedikit dingin pada lay

"ne, benar.. apa ahjushi mengenalku" tanyanya bingung

"boleh aku masuk" tanyanya, dan diangguki oleh lay yang sedari tadi menebak- nebak siapa ahjushi ini, dan mungkin ini teman mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

Ne kedua orang tua lay sudah meinggal karena kecelakaan mobil dan menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan perusahaan appanya yang bangkrut dan meninggalkan banyak hutang, dan membuat dirinya harus meninggalkan china dan ikut ke korea bersama mantan namja chingunya kris.

Lay pun sudah kembali membawa minuman dari dapur tadi mempersilahkan tamunya untuk meminum.

"mian ahjushi aku hanya mempunyai ini" jawab lay

"gwenchana, aku kesini bukan untuk minum tapi memberikan mu ini" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat tebal.

dan lay pun menyerengitkan dahinya bingun, lalu mengambil amplop coklat itu dan melihat isinya, dan lay nampak terkejut dan membelalakan matanya melihat uang yang sangat banyak di amplop itu.

"a-ap-apa maksudmu ahjushi? Anda ini siapa?"

"kau hanya harus menerima uang itu, dan tinggalkan anakku karna dia tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, aku tau kau hanya menginginkan uang nya kan? Aku selalu mengawasi kalian berdua, Jadi lebih baik kau ambil itu dan tinggalkan anakku, arraso? bahkan kau terlihat seperti yeoja murahan yang meminta apapun sesuka hatimu" jawabnya pandang lebar yang diketahuai namja parah bayu itu adalah siwon ayah dari kekasihnya, suho.

Lay pun nampak menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh, dan sekali berkedip saja mungkin kristal bening itu akan terjatuh.

"mi-mianhe ahjushi, apa maksud anda suho? Baiklah aku akan meninggalkannya, kau tidak usah khawatir jika mengira aku hanya menginginkan uangnya, dan aku tidak pernah meminta nya membelikan apapun padaku, suho yang memberikannya padaku, dan satu lagi silahkan bawa uang anda kembali karna aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucapnya tegas dan kristal bening itu pun sudah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar darai mata nya.

Siwon pun melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu dan mengambil uangnya kembali, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Nampak lay yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

_To : myoonie oppa_

_from : yixing_

"_jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Dan aku sudah menemukan namja yang lebih aku cintai"_

Begitulah pesan yang dikirim lay pada suho, dan lay pun langsung mematikan ponselnya.

**Flash back off**

"hiks apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya lay yang masih memeluk kyungsoo

"bicarakanlah ini bai-baik dengan suho oppa" ucap kyungsoo menatap lay dan melepaskan pelukannya

"aniya, suho pasti akan marah besar pada ayahnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"setidaknya kalian harus memperjuangkan cinta kalian, jika ingin bersama" ucap kyungsoo

"aku tau ini sulit, tapi percayalah lebih baik mencoba dari pada kau mengabaikan ini dan menyesali semuanya nanti" ucap kyungsoo

Lay hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya menundukan kepalanya

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

kini waktunya untuk Xoxo high School pulang sekolah, kyungsoo anak pemilik sekolah ini nampak sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sendirian karna baekhyun yang langsung pulang bersama chanyeol, dan sama hal nya dengan tao yang pulang bersama kris.

lay? Tentu saja hari ini lay sahabatnya itu tidak mengikuti pembelajaran dengan kondisi seperti tadi, karna kyungsoo langsung meminta izin pada sosengnim untuk mengizinkan lay pulang saat sudah menceritakan ceritanya itu.

Kyungsoo behenti berjalan saat melewati ruang osis yang terbuka lebar, dan mata bulatnya melihat 2 pasang orang yang dikenalnya, dan mata bulatnya tambah membulat lagi karna melihat 2 orang itu sedang berciuman.

DEG

**Kyungsoo pov **

"jongin luhan" gumamnya tidak percaya

Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa rasanya sesak? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Bukankah luhan kekasih sehun?

Itu lah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepala ku, ingin sekali aku mendatangi mereka tapi entah kenapa kaki ku malah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tes..tes

kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa rasanya sesakit dulu saat dia (dia yang dimaksud cinta pertamanya) meninggalkan ku?

Aku pun langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di mataku, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat ku seperti ini.

Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri, aku masih mencintainya, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini saat melihat jongin dan luhan.

Bruuk...

Karna terlalu sibuk bergelung dengan pemikiran ku, aku tiba-tiba terjatuh sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang.

"gwenchana?" tanya nya hawatir.

"sehun" bukannya menjawab aku malah menyebutkan namanya.

"gwenchana, mianhe aku tadi melamun" jawabku padanya.

"aku yang salah noona, jangan meminta maaf" jawabnya.

"kau seperti terburu-buru, kau mau kemana sehun" tanya ku padanya

"ah, apa kau melihat luhanie ku, noona.? Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak diangkat"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa aku harus memberitahunya jika luhan sedang berada di ruang osis bersama jongin diruangan osis? Tak lama lamunan ku buyar seketika saat sehun mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"noona, apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya sehun.

"ah anni, aku tidak melihat luhan sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, aku duluan ne?" jawabku sambil meninggalkan sehun yang tengah menatapku bingung.

**Kyungsoo pov ****e****nd**

Kini 2 pasangan yang ada di ruangan osis tadi tampak sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan (kaya mau nyebrang :D) menuju keluar gedung sekolah, dan nampak wajah bahagia dari keduanya yang tidak lepas sedari tadi.

Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui ada seseorang yang tadi melihat kegiatannya.

Genggaman itu pun terlepas begitu saja karena mendengar teriakan seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka

"sehun" gumam luhan

Sehun dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah luhan dan kai, nampak raut bingung yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"kenapa kalian berdua disini?" tanya sehun curiga pada luhan.

"tadi.. tadi kita tidak sengaja bertemu dan kai mengajakku berjalan bersama kedepan" jawabnya menahan gugup

"ooh, ya sudah kajja kita pulang, oemma sudah mengirimiku pesan untuk pulang cepat" jawabnya pada luhan.

Mereka pun meniggalkan kai yang sekarang memandang sehun dan luhan dari belakang.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kyungsoo yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah sendirian.

Kyungsoo tampak melamun dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"kenapa dia belum pulang?" gumam orang di belakang kyungsoo

Orang itu pun menghampiri kyungsoo dan duduk disamping kyungsoo, nampaknya kyungsoo belum menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Lamunan kyungso pun buyar lagi, karena orang itu bersuara.

"kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya kai namja dibelakang kyungsoo tadi.

"jongin? Aiish kau mengagetkanku bodoh." Jawabnya pura-pura kesal

"aiish bahkan kita belum berteman lama, kau sudah mengataiku bodoh, kau melamun oeh?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo

"kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya menjawab kyungsoo malah bertanya balik pada kai.

"tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat mu disini, sekolah bahkan sudah bubar 1 jam yang lalu, kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya lagi pada kyungsoo

"Anniya, aku tidak menunggu seseorang, tapi aku sedang memikirkan seseorang"

Kyungsoo pun melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan nya

"sepertinya aku harus pulang"-lanjutnya

Belum sempat kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh kai.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jawabnya dan langsung menarik kyungsoo ke arah parkiran mobilnya, tanpa menghiraukan jawaban dari nya dulu.

**TBC**


	3. ibik 3

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap ****3**

Hening.. tidak ada suara apapun kecuali mesin mobil di dalam mobil kai, kyungsoo dan kai nampak canggung satu sama lain, dan kyungsoo yang tdak betah dengan keheningan ini, memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil kai.

"sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan luhan eonnie?" tanya kyungsoo pada kai

Kai yang tadinya fokus ke jalan, sekarang mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kyungsoo sebentar, lalu fokus lagi ke depan.

"ne begitulah" jawab kai seadanya

"sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan luhan eonni jongin" tanya kyungsoo tanpa memandang kai

Ckiiiiiiittt... mobil yang di kendarai kai tiba-tiba berhenti karena ulah kai, yang menginjak pedal rem sangat mendadak.

"apa maksudmu" tanya jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap mata bulat kyungsoo tajam.

Kyungsoo pun menatap mata jongin tak kalah tajam dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

"aku melihatmu"jawabnya

"aku melihatmu dengan luhan eonnie tadi di ruang osis"-lanjut kyungsoo pada kai

Tampak kai yang sangat terkejut dengan jawaban kyungsoo, keringat dingin nampak mengalir di wajahnya, dan tangan nya kini mulai mengepal dan kukunya kini mulai memutih.

"kau?" tanya kai dipotong kyungsoo

"aku tidak akan memberi tau sehun, karna aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah kalian, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu lebih baik kau akhiri hubungan mu dengan luhan eonnie sebelum terlambat, ku lihat sepertinya kau cukup lama bersahabat dengan sehun, kau tidak akan menghianatinya jika kau tidak mengikuti ego mu" jawab kyungsoo panjang leba.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum pada kai dan mengusap punggung kai pelan.

"sepertinya aku turun di sini saja, rumah ku sudah dekat.. " ucap kyungsoo kemudian turun dari mobil kai, yang terlihat kai masih diam mematung.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kini kyungsoo sedang mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruangan tengah rumahnya, terlihat sekali wajah lesu yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Lalu muncul namja paruh baya yang datang dari arah ruangan kerja milik appanya itu.

"kenapa kau pulang telat soo-ya" tanya kyuhyun sang appa

"aku mampir ke toko buku appa" jawabnya bohong.

"kau terlihat lelah sekali, lebih baik istrahat ne?"

Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"aaaarrrgghh sial" teriak kai sambil mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

Kai sekarang sedang berada di apartemen chanyeol sendirian, tentu saja dia bisa masuk karena chanyeol memberi tau pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu password apartemennya.

Agar chanyeol tidak usah membukakan pintu untuknya, dan membiarkan sahabatnya masuk begitu saja.

"brengsek, kenapa dia memintaku memutuskan luhan" teriaknya lagi kesal.

Kai yang tengah prustasi mengacak-acak kamar chanyeol dan melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

Sementara itu

Di kediaman keluarga byun, nampak namja tinggi yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kekasihnya itu.

"YA BAEK BUKA PINTUNYA CHAGI" teriak chanyeol dari luar

Baekhyun pun di dalam rumah sedang asyik membaca majalah dan tak menghiraukan teriakan dari namja chingunya yang ada di luar.

"BAEKK AYOLAH BUKA PINTUNYA, JEBAL BAEKKI" teriaknya lagi dari luar

"BAEKKI JEBAL BUKA PINTUNYA, AKU TIDAK GENIT PADA GADIS-GADIS ITU BAEKHYUN" teriaknya lagi

Baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan teriakan dari namja chingunya, kemudian membalasnya dengan teriakan yang tidak keras dari dalam rumah.

"YA BERISIK KAU PARK CHANYEOL" teriak baekhyun kesal

Tak lama chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan dari baekhyun, langsung bungkam tidak berteriak lagi, dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di teras depan rumah keluarga byun.

Datang lah namja tampan dengan seragam sekolah turun dari mobil dan menghampiri chanyeol yang nampak wajahnya sangat kusut.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk hyung" tanya taehyung namja tampan tadi

"aku akan masuk dari tadi jika noona mu mengizinkan ku masuk" jawabnya sedih

"wae? Kalian sedang bertengkar? Tanyanya lagi

"ne, sepertinya noona mu cemburu, karna di cafee tadi ada gadis-gadis yang ingin mengambil fotoku" jawabnya sedikit bangga.

"mwo? Ya memangnya kau siapa? Mereka meminta fotomu hyung" tanyanya ingin muntah

"ya tentu saja karna aku tampan mereka meminta berfoto denganku" jawab chanyeol

"aiish sudahlah aku mau masuk" jawab taehyung.

Taehyung pun mulai melangkah kan kakinya masuk ke pintu depan rumahnya, dan mulai mengetuk lagi.

"YA noona buka pintunya, aku ingin masuk" teriaknya.

"KAU BOLEH MASUK, JIKA TIANG LISTRIK ITU SUDAH PERGI" teriak baekhyun lagi dari dalam

Taehyung yang nampak kesal kemudian, meminta chanyeol untuk pulang dan itu tidak berhasil sekalipun harus menendang calon hyungnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun nampak menekuk wajah masing-masing, dan saling menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Lalu datang lagi namja tampan yang berjalan santainya menuju 2 orang namja didepannya.

"kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu" tanyanya daehyun bingung

"ini gara-gara tiang listrik ini, tidak mau pergi jadi aku tidak bisa masuk" jawabnya menatap sinis pada chanyeol.

Daehyun yang mendengar jawaban dari kembarannya itu, berjalan santai menuju arah samping rumahnya.

"kau mau kemana dae-ah" tanya chanyeol pada calon adik iparnya.

"tentu saja masuk kedalam lewat pintu samping" jawabnya santai.

"MWO? YA KENAPA AKU TIDAK BERFIKIR KESANA, INI GARA-GARA KAU HYUNG" ucap taehyung yang mulai menyalahkan chanyeol lagi.

Dan daehyun pun pergi meninggalkan 2 mahluk itu.

Baekhyun yang turun dari lantai atas nampak terkejut melihat namja chingunya chanyeol yang sedang asyik menonton tv dirumahnya sambil memakan snack miliknya.

"YA KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK" teriaknya pada chanyeol.

Yang diteriaki berhasil meutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau tidak mengunci pintu samping chagi" jawabnya santai, dan memakan snack milik baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu, membulatkan matanya dan menatap snack yang ada di tangan chanyeol.

"YA KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN SNACK KU PABO" teriak baekhyun lagi dan berhasil menggangu daehyun yang sedang beristirahat.

"NOONA, KAU SANGAT BERISIK AKU SEDANG BERISTIRAHAT" teriak daehyun dari dalam kamar.

Dan baekhyun pun langsung diam saat mendengar dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu berteriak marah.

Mereka berdua pun berbicara dengan nada serendah mungkin agar tidak mengganggu daehyun.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya masih kesal dan cemburu, meminta namja chingunya itu untuk pulang tapi usahanya gagal karena chanyeol malah memintanya untuk menginap.

Tentu saja baekhyun tidak mengizinkan walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin namja chingunya ini menginap, dengan ancaman nya baekhyun berhasil mengusir chanyeol

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Malam ini keluarga D.o sedang berkumpul diruang tengah keluarga, kyuhyun yang nampak merangkul sungmin istrinya sedang menonton tv, dan kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk bergelung dengan ponselnya.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Membosankan.. sangat membosankan sekali melihat appa dan eomma tengah bermesraan seperti itu.

Aku pun mulai menyibukan diri dengan ponselku, tidak ada pesan apapun untukku, aku pun melihat gallery di handphone ku.

Terlihat fhoto-fhoto ku bersama eomma dan appa, dan saat aku iingin memindah ke halaman fhoto yang baru tangan ku terasa kaku, sepertinya mataku mulai memerah karena melihat foto itu.

Tes..tess air mata ku tidak bisa di tahan lagi karena melihat fhoto nya dulu bersamaku begitu bahagia, bahkan dia terlihat sangat mencintaiku.

"omona, chagiya kenapa kau menangis" tanya sungmin khawatir

Aku pun langsung menghapus air mata ku dan menjawab pertanyaan eomma

"gwenchana eomma, aku hanya kelilipan" jawabku seadanya

Aku pun beranjak ke kamar meninggalkan eomma dan appa yang memandangku hawatir.

**Kyungsoo pov end**

Suho yang biasa di panggil myoonie oleh lay itu, tengah berada di depan Plat kekasihnya Dia nampak bingung untuk mengetuk pintu itu atau tidak pasalnya sejak kejadian suho menampar lay, suho belum bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dan suho sangat hawatir pada yeoja chingunya itu, Ne suho tidak pernah menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, suho tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengan lay.

Rencananya dia ingin meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu, karena telah menamparnya.

Tok..tok..tok...

akhirnya suho pun mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit ragu, tanpa harus menunggu lama pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Mata nya nampak membulat siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu, bukan lay melainkan kris.

"ya suho, kupik-" jawabnya terpotong

Bugh bugh bugh

tiga kali pukulan dari suho untuk kris, sahabatnya itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK" tanya kris geram, dan mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah

Lay yang tadi sedang menangis dan menceritakan masalahnya pada kris tadi, nampak terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu.. dan kris memintanya agar dia saja yang membuka kan pintu.

Lay kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah, karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar.

"astaga, kris gwenchana?" tanya lay hawatir

"jadi ini orang yang membuatmu memutuskan ku hah?" tanya suho dingin

Lay mendengar itu menatap suho tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin suho bisa berfikiran hal seperti ini

"kau salah paham myunie" jawabnya sedih

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU YIXING, JADI DIA ORANGNYA HAH?" bentak suho pada lay.

Merasa tidak terima mantan kekasihnya itu di bentak kris kini menarik kerah baju suho dan menatapnya sangat tajam.

"HARUSNYA KAU TANYAKAN INI PADA APPA MU BODOH" bentak kris tak kalah keras.

"kriis" cegah lay agar kris tidak memberitahunya dulu pada suho

"apa maksudmu" tanya suho sedikit bingung

Kris pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan menarik lengan lay untuk masuk kedalam.

Suho yang merasa belum mendapat jawaban dari maksud perkataan kris, langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dam sampailah suho di rumahnya dan berlari memasuki ruangannya appanya tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan appanya itu.

"suho kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu" tanya appanya siwon

"apa yang appa lakukan pada yixing?" tanyanya to the point

Siwon yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan suho, membuang wajah ke arah lain dan menjawab dengan seadanya

"tidak ada" jawab siwon

"aku tau appa berbohong, apa yang kau lakukan hah" tanya suho berteriak pada siwon

Siwon yang merasa tidak terima dengan terikan suho, menatap anaknya sinis.

"appa hanya memintanya meninggalkan mu, lagi pula dia hanya menginginkan uang mu saja" jawabnya santai

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MELAKUKAN ITU, KAU TAU DIA SEKARANG MENINGGALKAN KU DAN INI SEMUA ULAH MU" bentak suho pada siwon

PLAK... siwon yang geram dengan bentakan anaknya itu langsung menampar suho hingga sudut bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"KAU BERANI MEMBENTAK APA EOH?" teriaknya pada suho

"jangan pernah mengurusi hidupku lagi, pantas saja eomma meninggalkan mu karna kau begitu kasar" jawabnya dingin tdan tajam

Suho pun pergi dari ruangan appanya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan appanya yang memanggil namanya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Hari ini hari libur untuk seluruh pelajar seoul, termasuk dengan siswa siswi Xoxo high School.

Dan beruntungnya kai yang baru bangun saat ini, jika saja hari ini bukan hari libur dia pasti sudah telat masuk sekolah.

Kai yang semalaman prustasi, tertidur di apartemen chanyeol dan tangan nya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel dan melihat isi ponsel itu, banyak sekali panggilan dari eomma nya eunhyuk.

Dan tersenyum kecil saat matanya melihat beberapa pesan dari luhan, yeojachingu sahabatnya itu, kai pun mulai membalas pesan-pesan dari luhan yang intinya tau bahwa kekasih gelapnya itu pasti masih tertidur di hari libur seperti ini.

Setelah membalas pesan itu, ekor matanya menatap keseliling kamar chanyeol yang nampak seperti kapal pecah.

"apa yang kulakukan semalam" gumamnya bingung

Tak lama terbuka pintu kamar chanyeol itu, dan terlihat namja tampan berwajah kotak tengah membulatkan matanya

"kamjong apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau habis bermain dengan siapa?"

Pletak.. pukulan sayang kai tengah mendarat di kepala chen, namja yang membuka pintu kamar chanyeol.

"ya otakmu harus di bersihkan hyung, agar tidak berfikiran macam-macam" jawabnya santai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan diikuti oleh chen.

"bagaimana keadaan xiumin noona hyung?" tanya kai pada chen

"keadaannya sudah membaik, mungkin besok sudah mulai masuk sekolah lagi" jawabnya santai

"ya kamjong kau harus membereskan kamar chanyeol sebelum dia mengamuk" lanjutnya pada kai.

Dan kai pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak akan membereskan kamar hyung nya itu.

Dan terlihat satu namja lagi yang datang memasuki apartemen chanyeol sambil membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan berjalan santainya menuju kai dan chen yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa kau membawa koper hyung" tanya chen pada suho namja yang membawa koper

"aku akan tinggal disini sekarang" jawabnya santai

"mwo?"jawab keduanya terkejut

Suho pun menceritakan masalahnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu dan hanya di balas tatapan kasihan oleh keduanya, tanpa memberikan pendapat apapun untuk suho.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kyungsoo kini sedang bersama ke5 sahabatnya (xiumin,luhan,baekhyun,tao dan lay) di sebuah kedai bubble tea, karena luhan yang mengajak nya.

"apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuah eonni" tanya kyungsoo pada xiumin

Kyungsoo sudah lumayan cukup dekat dengan xiumin, karena saat menjenguk xiumin dulu bersama baekhyun, bahkan kyungsoo membuatkan xiumin bubur.

"kau tidak usah hawatir, aku sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang" jawabnya

"tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah" timpal luhan pada xiumin

Dan berhasil dianggaki oleh ke 5 yegja itu

"ne" jawab xiumin tersenyum

Ddrrtt...ddrrrtt... ke 6 yeogja yang saling mengobrol itu pun seketika melirik ponsel milik baekhyun yang bergetar.

Dan baekhyun pun mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari dongsaeng nya itu

"yeobseo"

"..."

"baiklah, jangan terlalu pulang terlalu malam ne"

"..."

"ne"

Tuttutut sambungan itupun terputus oleh baekhyun yang mengakhiri panggilannya bersama dongsaengnya itu.

"siapa baek" tanya tao ingin tau

"dongsaengku daehyun, dia meminta izin padaku pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya"

Deg

Wajah kyungsoo kini terlihat pucat saat mendengar nama itu, nama yang diucap oleh sahabatnya.

Benarkah daehyun yang dimaksud, daekhyunnya dulu?

"dd...dae..daehyun?" tanya kyungsoo gugup pada baekhyun

"ne, waeyo kyungsoo apa kau mengenal adikku?" tanya baekhyun kemabali pada kyungsoo

"anni, mungkin daehyun yang kau maksud, bukan temanku" jawabnya sedikit tenang.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Aku sendiri ragu dengan jawabanku pada baekhyun, dan sialnya kenapa aku baru mengingat marga baekhyun dan daehyun sama.

Apa mungkin daehyun yang dimaksud daehyunku? Apa ini artinya aku bisa melihatnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba kepala ku terasa pening saat mendengar nama itu diucapkan oleh sahabatku, pandanganku pun mulai megabur dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

**Kyungsoo pov end**

Bruukk..

kyungsoo pun jatuh pingsan dan berhasil ditahan oleh lay yang hampir saja terjatuh mereka pun nampak terkejut dan hawatir pada sahabat barunya itu.

**TBC**


	4. ibik 4

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap ****4 **

Kini kyungsoo tengah berada di Plat kecil lay, karna jarak restoran tadi berada dekat dengan rumah lay, mereka tidak mungkin membawa kyungsoo ke rumah Kini kyungsoo tengah berada di rumah lay, karna jarak restoran tadi berada sakit karna luhan hanya sekedar pingsan.

Dan mata bulat itu pun perlahan-lahan terbuka, samar- samar mata bulatnya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"kyungsoo-ya gwenchana" tanya luhan hawatir pada kyungsoo

"ne, nan gwenchana eonnie" jawab kyungsoo sedikit serak

Luhan pun memberikan air putih untuk kyungsoo dan meminumkannya pelan-pelan.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil minuman itu dan tersenyum pada luhan

"gomawo eonnie"

Tak lama datang baekhyun dari arah pintu menghampiri kyungsoo dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang milik lay

"aku dan lay sudah membuatkanmu bubur, makanlah lalu setelah itu minum obat mu ne" ucapnya pada kyungsoo

"tapi aku tidak lapar baek" jawab kyungsoo mempoutkan bibbirnya lucu.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berhasil membuat kyungsoo memakan bubur itu hingga habis tidak tersisa

"kyungsoo boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu" tanya baekhyun yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo

"kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pingsan saat aku membicarakan soal daehyun padamu?" tanya baekhyun hati-hati.

Uhuk..uhukk.. kyungsoo yang nampak terkejut pun tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan mencoba meraih segelas air putih yang ada di pinggiran ranjang lay, luhan yang melihat itu langsung membantu kyungsoo mengambil air minum.

Setelah meminum air itu kyungsoo nampak berfikir apa yang harus dia katakan pada baekhyun? Bahkan kyungsoo masih ragu daehyun yang diucap baekhyun apakah benar daehyun nya dulu?

"baek mianhe, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" ucap kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan luhan di kamar itu.

Baekhyun dan luhan nampak bingung dengan sahabat barunya itu, yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh seperti itu.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Chanyeol yang sekarang berada di apartemennya tampak sedang kesal melihat keadaan apartemen nya yang begitu berantakan , bahkan hancur.

"ya hyung jikau kau marah pada siwon ahjushi, jangan melampiaskan kemarah mu pada kamarku hyung." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya prustasi.

Ne chanyeol sudah tau masalah tentang hyung nya itu dari sahabatnya chen, dan chanyeol juga mengizinkan sahabatnya itu untuk tinggal di apartemennya itu.

"bukan aku yang menghancurkannya chanyeol" jawab suho santai sambil memindahkan channel tv ke acara lain.

"aiish siapa lagi kalau bukan kau hyung" tanya chanyeol lagi.

"aku tidak tau, saat aku ingin menyimpan barang-barang ku kamar mu sudah seperti itu" jawab nya lagi

Kai dan chen sudah pulang sedari tadi sebelum chanyeol datang dan tinggalah suho yang sekarang berada di apartemen chanyeol, dan berhasil mendapat tuduhan palsu dari dongsaengnya itu.

Chanyeol pun nampak sedang menelpon seseorang dan meminta nya untuk membersihkan apartemennya, karna chanyeol sendiri malas harus membersihkan kamarnya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kini kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di taman, ia sangat terkejut apa yang dialaminya hari ini, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya, kyungsoo pun menatap orang itu, dan kyungsoo nampak terkejut dengan orang disampingnya ini tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"apa alasan kau meminta ku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan luhan?" tanya kai orang itu tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menatap kai, yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu" bukannya menjawab kyungsoo malah bertanya kembali pada kai

"bukankah kau meminta ku untuk mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan luhan? Bahkan kau baru mengenal aku sehun dan luhan? Kau hanya orang baru diantara kami" jawab kai menatap kyungsoo dingin.

Deg

Kyungsoo nampak bungkam dengan ucapan kai padanya dan terlihat mata bulatnya yang mulai memerah menahan tangis, dengan sekuat tenaga kyungsoo menahan itu dan membalas tatapan jongin lembut.

"aku memang orang baru diantara kalian, dan aku juga sangat tidak berhak mengurusi urusanmu, tapi aku sudah menganggap sehun seperti dongsaengku sendiri dan aku tidak ingin melihat dongsaeng ku tersakiti, apa lagi yang menyakitinya orang yang sudah dia anggap sodara" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum pada kai

Kai nampak terlihat pucat dengan perkataan kyungsoo, dan deg deg deg nampak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang melihat senyuman kyungsoo yang di berikan padanya

"aku akan membantumu mencari cinta mu jongin" lanjutnya pada kai

Kini kai yang tadi tengah menahan degupan jantungnya menatap kyungsoo, dan matanya tersirat bingung dengan pernyataan yang di berikannya pada kai.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak mendapat respon apa-apa mulai pergi meninggalkan jongin, dan lengannya berhasil di tahan oleh jongin tanpa membalikan badannya kyungsoo mendengar jongin yang akan bertanya padanya.

"bahkan kau sendiri belum menemukan cintamu sampai sekarang, tapi kau ingin membantu ku mencari cintaku"

Deg

pernyataan jongin berhasil membuat kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan menatap kai dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan genggaman lengannya yang di pegang oleh kai dengan perlahan, lalu dengan senyumannya kembali membalas pernyataan kai.

"aku akan mencari cinta ku sambil mencari cinta mu jongin" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum

Yang berhasil membuat kai berdetak jantungnya tak karuan lagi, dan sulit bernafas melihat senyuman kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun sekarang benar-benar pergi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kai.

**Kyungsoo pov **

aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah mengerti perasaan ku sekarang, semoga dugaan ku benar jongin, aku akan membuka hatiku untuk mu aku akan menjadi cintamu jongin, dan bantu aku mengubur semua tentangnya jongin, aku ingin mencintaimu dan benar-benar melupakannya.

Gumum ku pada diri sendiri

Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku pun berhenti dan mulai berbalik kembali untuk melihatnya, dan akupun tidak melihat nya lagi disana? Apa dia sudah pergi?

**Kyungsoo pov end**

**Jongin pov**

Apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat sekali seperti aku berada dekat dengan luhan, ini bahkan lebih cepat saat aku bersama luhan?

Annio aku tidak mungkin menyukainya hanya karena melihat senyumannya, itu tidak mungkin.

Aku pun mulai pergi dari tempat itu dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju arah mobil ku terparkir.

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dan aku pun membalikan tubuhku mengikuti arah suara panggilan itu, aku pun tersenyum pada orang yang memanggil namaku itu.

"dae-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku padanya

Tentu saja aku tersenyum melihat nya karna aku sering sekali bermain ke rumah baekhyun bersama chanyeol dan mengenal baik kedua adik kembarnya itu, lagi pula aku dengannya satu angkatan.

"aku tadinya akan ikut berlibur dengan teman-temanku tapi sepertinya mereka menyebalkan" ucapnya padaku

"hah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku pergi kerumah sehun dan bermain playstation di apartemen chanyeol" tawarku padanya

Dia pun nampak senang dan menganggukan kepalanya cepat, lalu aku pun mulai memasuki mobil dan melaju ke arah rumah sehun.

**Jongin pov end**

Kini sehun yang nampak kesal menunggu seseorang yang ditunggu nya belum sampai juga, wajah kesalnya seketika menjadi berbinar saat melihat seseorang datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah cantik dan sangat imut.

"kenapa kau kesini tidak memberi tahuku lu?" tanya sehun pada luhan seseorang yang baru datang tadi

"tadinya aku ingin memberimu kejutan dengan menutup matamu, lalu memintamu menebak siapa yang menutup matamu, aiish tapi kau malah berdiri disini hunnie, menyebalkan" kesalnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu pada sehun

Chu..

Nampak wajah luhan yang meumerah saat sehun kekasihnya mengecupnya singkat di bibirnya.

Sehun pun terkekeh melihat luhan yang nampak dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan mengusak rambut luhan sayang.

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu lagi lu, kau ingin aku menciummu lagi eoh" goda sehun pada luhan.

"ya kau menyebalkan hunnie" kesal luhan pada sehun

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada 2 orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda, yang satu dengan tatapan marah dan cemburu, dan satu lagi dengan tatapan iri dan tersenyum canggung.

Ne kedua orang itu kai dan daehyun, kai yang nampak cemburu melihat kekasihnya mencium sahabatnya.

Dan daehyun yang iri melihat pasangan yang begitu romantis itu tengah memadu kasih, berbeda dengan nya yang begitu bodoh meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya.

Sehun dan luhan pun tersadar sekarang dengan kedua orang yang memandangnya, nampak wajah luhan yang nampak memucat saat mata russa nya menatap onix mata kai yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Berbeda dengan sehun yang menampakan wajah nya kesal pada kai, yang membuatnya menunggu lama sedari tadi.

"yak kau dari mana saja kamjong" tanya sehun kesal pada kai

"mianhe" jawab kai dingin pada sehun

Luhan yang baru datang itu pun ditarik oleh sehun untuk ikut bersamanya ke apartemen chanyeol.

Di dalam mobil kai nampak hening, luhan yang merasa heran dengan daehyun yang ikut bersama kai mulai bersuara.

"kenapa kau bisa bersama kai, dae-ah" tanya luhan pada daehyun

"tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya di taman noona, dan kai mengajakku ke apartemen chanyeol hyung" jawabnya ramah

Luhan yang mengerti pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya, dan menatap barang-barang yang ada di dalam sebuah kotak kardus.

Ne kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melupakan nya, kyungsoo mengupulkan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan daehyun, dan bermaksud ingin membuang itu semua, dan tangan nya terhenti saat melihat boneka pororo yang pernah diberikan daehyun untuknya, dengan berat hati kyungsoo pun memasukan boneka itu kadalam kotak kardus itu lagi.

Kyungsoo kini mengangkat barang-barang itu dan membawanya ke halaman rumah di belakang, dan terlihat bak sampah besar yang kosong, dan kyungsoo memasukan kotak kardus itu kedalamnya, dan tanpa disadari mata bulatnya mengeluarkan kristal bening lagi.

"mianhe hyunie" gumamnya

Kini ke3 namja dan 1 yeogja itu telah sampai di apartemen chanyeol, mereka langsung masuk begitu saja memasuki apartemen milik sahabatnya itu.

Dan terlihat suho yang sedang membaca novel dengan seriusnya sambil berbaring di sofa panjang ruang tengah, lalu chanyeol yang sedang membuat ramen instan di dapur, dan taoris yang tengah bermesraan disana.

"tao kenpa kau ada disini?" tanya luhan pada tao

Tao yang merasa di panggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan dan tersenyum senang saat melihat luhan

"jijie.. kau disini juga? Tadi aku dijemput kris ge di rumah lay jie" jawabnya antusias pada luhan

"ne, mana baekhyun?" tanya luhan lagi pada tao

"dia bilang nanti akan menyusul kesini jie" jawab tao santai

Daehyun pun langsung menuju ke arah chanyeol yang sedang memasak dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ada adik ipar nya datang.

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya pun tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget saat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya

"dae-ah kenapa kau bisa ada disini" tanya chanyeol heran

Pasalnya daehyun jarang sekali datang ke apartemen chanyeol dan sudah lama sekali daehyun tidak mengunjungi apartemen chanyeol, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba dia ada disini jelas saja chanyeol tengah aneh padanya.

"kai yang mengajakku kesini, buatkan untukku juga ne hyung" ucapnya santai pada chanyeol

"ya kau berani memerintahku eoh? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu" jawab chanyeol kesal pada calon adik ipar nya itu.

"aiish buatkan saja hyung, atau aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan baek noona" ancamnya pada chanyeol yang berhasil membuat nya bungkam.

Daehyun pun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang nampak kesal dan duduk di samping kai yang tengah ingin bermain playstation(ps) di kamar chanyeol

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Drrrttt..drrrtt ponsel milik suho nampak bergetar, dan di hiraukan oleh sang pemilik handphone, taoris yang ada disamping suho pun langsung menatap suho dan memintanya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Bukannya diangkat dengan santainya suho malah mencabut batrai handphone miliknya.

Ne sejak kejadian suho memukul kris, hubungan mereka tengah membaik lagi walaupun kris yang nampak masih kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa tidak diangkat oppa?" tanya tao pada suho

"tidak penting" jawabnya singkat dan dingin

Kris yang mendengar jawaban suho untuk tao, menatap suho tajam dan matanya kembali menatap tao yang nampak kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kris pun merangkul yeogja chingunya dan tersenyum padanya.

Suho menjadi sangat pendiam dan sikap nya menjadi tiba-tiba sangat dingin pada semua orang semenjak hubungannya kandas dengan lay.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya pun langsung membawanya ke kamarnya dan memberikannya pada daehyun.

Tak lama pintu apartemen chanyeol pun terbuka dan terlihat 3 yeogja cantik (xiuminn,lay dan baekhyun) yang tengah masuk dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemen chanyeol.

Deg

Lay salah satu diantara 3 yeoja itu, menatap seseorang yang dikenalkannya tengah membaca novel,. Seperti halnya tadi, nampaknya dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemen ini.

"lay jie, kau membawa apa?" tanya tao yang melihat belanjaan berwarna putih di tangan lay.

Suho yang mendengar tao menyebutkan nama mantan yeojachingunya itu langsung menatap ke arah wanita yang juga sedang menatapnya itu, tatapan mereka pun bertemu dan cukup lama mereka saling menatap, seketika tatapan mereka terputus karena suara deheman dari seseorang.

"ekhem" dehem kris pada 2 pasang yang saling menatap itu

Mereka berdua pun salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing..

Tao yang kesal tidak mendapat jawaban pun langsung bertanya kembali pada lay.

"euum, i..in..ini pesanan chanyeol tao" jawab lay gugup

Tao pun hanya ber oh ria mendapati jawaban dari lay

Kini ruangan tengah itu hanya ada taoris dan sulay, baekhyun sudah menyusul ke kamar chanyeol untuk menemui kekasihnya itu yang sekarang sedang bersama luhan sehun, kai dan daehyun.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Di kediaman keluarga D.o terlihat Yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama sang anak yang selalu membantunya kyungsoo.

Mereka bukannya tidak sanggup membayar memperkerjakan seorang maid, hanya saja sungmin merasa ingin benar-benar ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, dan tidak mengandalkan pekerja maid, hanya saja jika sungmin sedang terlihat lelah kyuhyun yang akan menelpon seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah yang begitu besar dan mewahnya.

Karna tidak mau melihat sungmin istri tercintanya terlihat lelah atau jatuh sakit.

"eomma kenapa appa belum pulang juga?" tanya kyungsoo pada sang eomma sungmin

"malam ini sepertinya appa pulang larut malam karna harus lembur, waeyo chagi?" tanya sungmin pada kyungsoo

"hah eomma pasti selalu kesepian waktu aku masih di jepang, dan di tinggal appa yang selalu lembur bekerja" jawabnya sedih

Sungmin yang mendengar itu, langsung tersenyum dan memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"gwenchana eomma tidak pernah kesepian chagi" jawabnya sambil mengusap surai kyungsoo lembut

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kini di apartemen chanyeol nampak sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, yang tadinya beberapa orang yang ada di kamar chanyeol ikut berkumpul juga.

Dan yeoja manis yang mempunyai lesung pipi itu pun tengah bersuara

"sudah malam, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang setengah jam lagi bis yang terakhir" ucap lay yeoja itu yang menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tengah apartemen chanyeol

"aku akan mengantar mu pulang" jawab suho menatap lay.

**TBC**


	5. ibik 5

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap ****5**

Diperjalanan begitu sangat hening, suasana juga mendadak menjadi canggung antara 2 mahluk yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

Mereka adalah lay dan suho tidak ada pembicaraan apapun didalam sana sampai akhirnya tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah lay.

"terima kasih telah mengantarku suho-ah" ucapa lay membungkuk

Lay yang mendengar itu hati nya terasa sakit panggilan itu terasa asing jika lay memanggil nya dengan suho bukan myoonie.

"mianhe" ucapnya pada lay

Lay yang tidak mengerti ucapan suho hanya bisa menatap bingung, dan lay yang mengerti dengan tatapan itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"maaf karna telah menampar mu, maaf karna telah menuduhmu, dan maaf karna tidak mempercayaimu" ucap suho pada lay yang mendapat balasan senyuman dari lay

"sudah malam, pulanglah hati-hati di jalan" ucap lay yang baru saja akan masuk tapi langkah nya di hentikan olehnya.

"kembalilah padaku?" ucapnya lagi

Bukannya menjawab lay malah terus masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, suho yang melihat itu hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Pagi ini di xoxo high school nampak siswa siswi sedang serius mengikuti pembelajaran hari ini, berbeda dengan namja tampan berkulit tan yang sedang asik tertidur di tengah pembelajaran.

Sehun yang melihat kai teridur lelap nampak menyenggol sahabat nya itu untuk segera bangun, karena song sosengnim yang berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"YA KIM JONGIN KAU BERANI TERTIDUR DI JAM PEMBELAJARAN KU HAH" teriak sosengnim pada kai

Kai yang pada dasarnya kebo, tidak terbangun dengan teriakan itu dan malah mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, sehun yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Seosengnim yang sudah mulai darah tinggi itu pun menggebrak meja kai dan berhasil membuat kai terbangun

"YAK KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU TIDurku-" ucapnya lemah saat di akhir dan langsung menundukan kepala setelah tau siapa yang mengganggu tidur nya itu.

Ne kai selalu kalah jika harus berhadapan dengan song sosengnim yang begitu menyebalkan untuk kai di banding guru-guru yang lain.

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU KIM JONGIN" teriaknya lagi pada kai

Kai pun tidak membantah perintah dari sosengnim, bukannya sedih atau apa kai malah nampak senang dan bahagaia karna jika dia keluar kelas dia bisa tertidur sepuasnya di atap sekolah tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Kai pun berjalan di lorong koridor untuk menuju atap sekolah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat luhan yang masuk ke toilet wanita.

Kai pun menunggu luhan untuk keluar dari toilet itu sambil memasukan kedua tangan nya di saku celana, juga kaki kanan yang diangkat menempel dinding dan tak lama luhan pun keluar dengan merapikan seragam nya yang sedikit kusut sambil menundukan kepala.

Luhan yang merasa ada seseorang menghalangi jalannya mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

Matanya membulat saat tau siapa orang itu.

"k-kai apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya luhan gugup karna melihat tatapan jongin yang begitu tajam

"kau tau apa kesalahan mu deer" tanya kai pada luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap luhan

"aku harus kekelas sekarang kai" jawab luhan pada kai

"kau ingin menghindariku? Dan tidak meminta maaf padaku telah bermesraan dengan sehun di apartemen chanyeol kemarin?" tanya kai pada luhan

"mianhe" ucapnya singkat pada kai

"temui aku pulang sekolah nanti di ruang kesehatan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap kai santai dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Teng teng teng teng teng... bel pulang sekolah Xoxo high school pun berbunyi kyungsoo nampak sedang membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"soo-ya ayo kita pulang" ucap tao pada kyungsoo

"kau duluan saja tao, aku harus ke perpus dulu untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini" jawabnya sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang ada di meja

"ingin kutemani?" tawar lay pada kyungsoo

"gwenchana kalian bertiga duluan saja, tidak usah menungguku" ucap kyungsoo lagi pada sahabatnya.

"baiklah, kita duluan ne chanyeol juga pasti sudahh menunggu" jawab baekhyun

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo di kelas sendirian

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kai?" tanya luhan yang sekarang sudah berada dengan kai di ruang kesehatan berdua

"kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya" jawab kai santai yang mendapatkan kebingungan dari raut wajah luhan

"maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya luhan bingung

"kyungsoo tau kau berselingkuh dengan ku di belakang sehun" jawab kai

"MWO? Bb-ba-bagaimana bisa kai kyungsoo mengetahuinya?" tanya luhan terkejut dan wajah cantiknya nampak pucat.

"dia melihat kita berciuman waktu diruang osis" jawab kai menatap luhan

Luhan nampak sangat pucat sekali mendengar jawaban dari kai, luhan nampak bingung dan mulai membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kai

"kita akhiri saja kai, dari awal ini memang salah" ucap luhan menatap kai

Kai yang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir luhan menatap nya tidak percaya, dan menyiratkan sebuah tatapan geram dan marah

"APA MAKSUDMU LUHAN? AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI! APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU HAH?" teriak kai pada luhan

"mi-mian mianhe kai aku mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih mencintai sehun maafkan aku" ucap luhan menangis

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan kai yang masih marah dan baru saja luhan melangkah sedikit jauh dari kai, kai menariknya dan menciumnya kasar dan brutal.

Dan diluar ruangan kesehatan nampak namja tampan yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan yeoja cantik yang sedang menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

Karna melihat 2 pasang orang yang di kenalnya sedang bermesraan di ruang kesehatan, dan namja tampan itu pun menghampiri 2 orang itu dan

Bugh...

Bugh...

Bugh...

Pukul namja tampan itu pada sahabatnya

**Kyungsoo pov**

Aku baru saja ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi langkah ku terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dan berjalan ke arah ku, aku pun tersenyum saat mengetahui sehun yang memanggilku.

"kau mau kemana noona?" tanya sehun padaku

"aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini sehun" jawab kyungsoo menunjuk buku-buka yang ada di tanganku

"biar kubantu" jawab sehun mengambil alih buku-buku itu

"gwenchana biar aku saja, lagi pula bukankah kau harus pulang bersama luhan eonni?" ucap ku padannya

"dia bilang harus pulang duluan noona, lagi pula aku juga ingin ke perpus meminjam buku" jawabnya lagi

Aku dan sehun pun berjalan ke arah perpus untuk meminjam dan mengembalikan buku-buku ini.

Tapi langkah ku terhenti saat melewati ruang kesehatan yang terbuka lebar dan lagi-lagi aku harus melihat mereka berdua tengah bermesrann, tapi seperti ada yang aneh saat melihat kai yang begitu kasarnya mencium luhan.

Aku pun lupa bahwa sekarang aku sedang bersama sehun, dan ku lihat dia sudah di sampingku dan menatap kedua orang diruangan itu tajam dan tersirah amarah di wajah sehun.

Aku pun terkejut saat sehun mendekati mereka berdua dan menarik punggung kai dan langsung memukulinya tanpa henti

**Kyungsoo pov end**

Kyungsoo pun menyusul sehun masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu, dan membantu luhan agar berhenti memukuli kai.

"sehun hiks kumohon hiks hentikan hunnie, hentikan" mohon luhan pada sehun menahan sehun untuk mendekati kai

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK KAI, KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL LUHAN DARI KU BRENGSEK" teriak sehun di wajah kai

Sehun yang akan memukuli wajah kai lagi dihalangi oleh kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan kai.

"jangan pukul dia lagi sehun aku mohon, pukul saja aku hiks" ucap kyungsoo pada sehun.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menarik luhan keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan kai.

Kyungsoo nampak nanar melihat wajah kai yang membiru dan banyak mengeluarkan darah, kyungsoo pun berjongkok di depan kai dan disaat ingin menyentuh wajah kai tangan nya di hempaskan kasar oleh kai.

"kau puas?" tanya nya dingin pada kyungsoo

"KAU SUDAH PUAS MEMBUATKU DITINGGALKAN OLEH LUHAN, KYUNGSOO?" teriak kai pada wajah kyungsoo

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa jongin" ucap kyungsoo menunduk

"TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA KAU BILANG? KAU SENAGAJA KAN MEMBAWA SEHUN KEMARI, KARNA KAU SUDAH TAU AKU AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN LUHAN?" teriaknya lagi pada kyungsoo

Kai yang sudah berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan kyungsoo kembali menatap kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau bilang kau ingin membantuku mencari cintaku? Aku sudah menemukan cintaku sebelum kau mengatakan ingin membantuku, dan sekarang kau malah menghancurkan cintaku!" ucap kai dingin pada kyungsoo

"mianhe" ucap kyungsoo pada kai, kyungsoo pun berhasil mengeluarkan kristal bening dari matanya di hadapan kai.

Deg

**Kai pov **

Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini melihatnya menangis? Kenapa dia meminta sehun untuk memukulnya? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya lebih sakit melihat nya menangis dari pada mendengar luhan yang memutuskanku.

Aku pun meninggalkannya di ruangan ini sendiri, dan aku sempat berbalik saat melihatnya menangis dan menundukan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, apa aku terlalu menyakitimu kyungsoo?

Aku pun benar-benar meninggalkan nya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikannya yang terus menangis dan mengucapkan kata maaf padaku.

**Kai pov end**

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Sehun yang menarik luhan tadi membawanya pulang ke rumah luhan, dan kini mereka sudah sampai dirumah luhan, sehun juga membukakan pintu untuk luhan

Sehun menatap wajah luhan yang sedang menunduk takut dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat dagu luhan, luhan yang merasakan pergerakan sehun masih setia menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap sehun

"tatap aku lu?" ucap sehun lembut pada luhan

Luhan yang mengira sehun akan marah padanya, ternyata salah kini luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan sendu dan tatapan luhan menyiratkan kata maaf untuk sehun

Dan sehun yang menatap luhan lembut dan matanya mulai memerah menahan air mata yang akan terjatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"aku mencintaimu lu, aku sangat mencintaimu" sehun pun kini menangis di hadapan luhan setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

Luhan yang melihat sehun menangis di hadapannya mengusap air mata sehun lembut dan matanya mulai memerah lagi.

"maafkan aku hunnie, maafkan aku hiks mafkan aku hiks" ucap luhan pada sehun dan mulai menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya.

Sehun pun tersenyum melihat luhan yang nampak sangat bersalah padanya lalu memeluk tubuh luhan erat,.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, karna kau tidak pernah bersalah dimataku" ucapnya tersenyum pada luhan.

tangis luhan pun semakin pecah saat sehun mengatakan ucapan itu padanya, sehun pun mulai melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap luhan.

"aku harap kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku, dan namja yang lebih tampan dariku juga yang lebih sangat sangat mencintaimu lu" ucap sehun tersenyum pada luhan, lebih tepatnya senyum menyakitkan.

"hunnie.. kau" belum sempat luhan meneruskan ucapannya sehun sudah mencium kening luhan lama, lalu beralih pada hidung, pipi kanan, pipi kiri lalu berakhir pada bibir luhan,.

Cukup lama sehun mencium bibir luhan tapi hanya mengecupnya tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari sehun juga keduanya.

"aku pergi, aku mencintaimu" ucap sehun lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah luhan.

Luhan melihat sehun pergi setelah memutuskannya, menatap sehun sakit dan air mata itu pun tidak berhentinya mengalir.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu " tanya kris pada kai yang sekarang sedang asik dengan ponsel miliknya, memainkan game baru di ponselnya dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"ya kris ge bertanya padamu hitam" timpal tao pada kai yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya

Kini mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah Xoxo high school, sekarang waktunya jam istirah, kai yang sedang malas membahas kejadian kemarin pun malas untuk berbicara jadi dia lebih bungkam dari pada harus menceritakan pada kedua sahabatnya itu

"aiish, ya aku bertanya padamu bodoh" ucap kris kesal pada kai

"kau mengganggu ku hyung" ucap kai tak kalah kesal

Tak lama datang pasangan baekyeol dan juga xiuchen yang tengah menghampiri mereka bertiga di taman sekolah.

"OMO ada apa dengan wajahmu kai" baekhyun yang baru akan duduk di samping kai nampak terkejut dengan wajah kai yang mempunyai banyak luka pukulan.

Kai masih bungkam dengan pertanyaan yang sama itu dan menghiraukan nya lagi.

Baekhyun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan nya itu menatap pada sahabat dan kekasihnya itu yang jelas mengangkat bahu mereka tidak tau.

"SEHUN" panggil xiumin yang melihat sehun sedang berjalan sambil fokus membaca buku, sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil berjalan menuju arah xiumin.

Kai yang mendengar xiumin memanggil seseorang pun menatap dingin orang itu yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, ah lebih tepatnya pada arah xiumin yang sedang berada di samping chen.

"ada apa noona?" tanya sehun pada xiumin

"apa kau tau kenapa luhan tidak masuk hari ini? Aiish dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku!" tanya xiumin pada sehun

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari xiumin, memalingkan wajahnya pada kai datar bahkan terkesan sangat dingin.

"kenapa noona tidak tanyakan saja pada kekasihnya" tunjuk sehun pada kai yang sekarang nampak sedang mempause game nya dan menatap sehun tajam dan juga tak kalah dingin.

"apa maksudmu sehun?" tanya chanyeol tidak mengerti

Bukannya menjawab sehun malah pergi berlalu meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang tengah kebingungan.

"Yak sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya kris yang dihiraukan oleh kai

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"luhan jebal buka pintunya chagi, ada apa denganmu? Berceritalah pada eomma" ucap yeogja paruh baya yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya hawatir

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar luhan, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari dalam kamar luhan.

**Luhan pov**

"hiks...hiks maafkan aku hunnie hiks maafkan aku" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutku, aku benar benar menyesal telah menyakitinya.

Aku tau dia sudah memaafkan ku tapi aku yakin hatinya masih belum bisa memaafkan ku.

Semenjak kejadian sehun memutuskan ku, aku hanya melihat diriku yang begitu menyedihkan dan terlalu bodoh bisa menyakiti namja yang begitu baik seperti sehun.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali padaku sehun? Apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kai? Aku tidak tau perasaan ku sekarang bagaimana terhadap nya aku terlalu bodoh menyakiti ke2 namja yang begitu mencintaiku, aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan bersalahku hingga aku tidak menyadari telah banyak mengeluarkan air mata dan aku pun tidak sadar jika sekarang aku tidak masuk sekolah karna terus menangisinya seharian bahkan sampai sekarang.

Aku pun menghiraukan panggilan eomma yang begitu menghawatirkan ku di luar sana.

**Luahn pov end**

Kini kyungsoo tengah menutup mata dan menghirup udara seoul yang mulai begitu terasa dingin menusuk tulung rusuknya.

Kyungsoo kini berada di atap sekolah, mungkin ini akan menjadi tempat pavoritnya karna dia selalu mengunjungi atap ini, kyungsoo nampak sedang berfikir dan memahami perasaan nya sekarang pada seseorang.

"aku benar-benar yakin jika aku mencintaimu jongin" ucapnya sedikit berteriak

Ne kyungsoo sudah menyadari dari awal bertemu dengan kai dia memang sudah menyukai namja tan itu, dan terbukti setelah meliahat kai yang bersama luhan, kyungsoo selalu merasakan dada kirinya sakit dan jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang jika dia tengah berada dengannya.

Hati nya juga tak kalah sakit saat mendengar kai kemarin mengatakan jika kyungsoo lah yang membuat cintanya pergi.

**kai pov **

telinga ku terasa panas mendengar omelan-omelan dari hyung dan noona-noona ku itu yang terus mengoceh dan memberikan nasihat yang menurutku tidak begitu penting untuk keadaan ku sekarang ini.

Ne aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, awal aku menyukai luhan, awal aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, bahkan sampai kejadian kemarin yang menyebabkan luka ku masih setia menempel di wajahku.

Aku juga tidak lupa memberi tau mereka semua bahwa kyungsoo sudah mengetahui ini dari awal.

Terlihat wajah mereka yang begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan ku pada mereka semua.

Dan aku pun meninggalkan mereka semua dan entah mengapa langkah ku mengiringku ke atap sekolah padahal aku tidak berniat untuk ingin kesana.

Setelah sampai disana aku meliahat yeoja yang membuatku harus berpisah dengan luhan ada disana tengah memejamkan matanya, aku yang baru saja berbalik ingin kembali ke kelas terhenti saat dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"aku benar-benar yakin jika aku mencintaimu jongin"

Mataku membulat sempurna saat kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu, aku fikir dia benar benar mengatakan itu di depan ku sepertinya dia juga tidak menyadari aku ada disini.

Entah setan apa yang melintas di fikiran ku, aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman ku mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah smirk.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi kini baekhyun kyungsoo dan juga xiumin tengah akan pergi ke rumah luhan untuk memastikan keadaannya baik baik saja setelah mendengar cerita dari kai.

Dan tentu saja baekhyun meminta namja chingu nya itu untuk mengantarnya, tapi chanyeol hanya bisa mengantar nya sampai halaman depan rumah luhan dan tidak bisa ikut menjenguk luhan.

Karna mendapat telfon dari kris yang harus cepat kembali ke sekkolah untuk latihan basket bersama timnya itu.

3 yeoja cantik itu pun langsung memasuki pekarangan rumah luhan dan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan mendapatkan senyuman hangat dari yesung eomma luhan.

"ahjumma apa luhan baik-baik saja?" tanya xiumin yang cukup dekat dengan yesung

**TBC**


	6. ibik 6

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap ****6**

"entahlah, ahjumma juga tidak yakin.. kemarin sepulang kerumah dia sudah langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidak mau keluar sampai sekarang, tolong bujuk luhan agar keluar ne" ucap yesung pada ke3 sahabat anaknya itu

"ahjumma tenang saja, kami akan mencoba membujuknya" ucap baekhyun ramah

Kini mereka bertiga tengah mengetuk pintu kamar luhan dan membujuk yeoja cantik itu untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah sekian lama berjam-jam membujuk luhan akhirnya yeogja itu membukakan pintu kamarnya dan terlihat mata indahnya yang membengkak dan bulatan hitam di bawah kelopak matanya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hiks" tanya nya pada 3 sahabatnya itu

Kyungsoo yang melihat luhan menangi pun, mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu dalam dekapannya

"uljima.. jangan menangis lagi eonnie kau terlihat jelek jika menangis" ucap kyungsoo sedikit bercanda

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Setelah mendengar nasihat juga saran-saran sahabatnya pun akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk memulainya dari awal, dan akan belajar dari kesalahan yang dilakukan nya dulu.

Ke3 yeoja itu pun kini berdiri di sebuah halte bis, ne mereka memang kaya tapi mereka tidak manja untuk tidak ingin menaiki bis yang membuatnya berdesakan dengan yang lain.

Bukannya bis yang lewat malah mobil berwarna biru pekat yang berhenti di hadapan mereka bertiga, baekhyun dan xiumin nampak mengembangkan senyumnya saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang wajahnya mulai memucat dan berdiri kaku saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di mobil itu dan tangan nya sedikit mulai mengepal

"apa yang kau lakukan disini noona" tanya orang itu yang ternyata daehyun dongsaeng dari baekhyun.

Nampak nya daehyun belum menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo yang berada dekat diantara mereka

"hah syukurlah aku bertemu disini dengan mu, noona baru saja menjenguk luhan eonni dirumahnya"ucap baekhyun pada daehyun

"kau semakin tampan saja dae-ah" goda xiumin pada daehyun, yang masih belum menyadari ada kyungsoo diantaranya.

"ah aku lupa dae-ah kenalkan ini temen noona namanya kyungsoo, sangat imut bukan?" ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan nya pada daehyun.

Deg

Mata daehyun membulat seketika saat pandangannya teralih melihat kyungsoo, ne kyungsoo yang di carinya selama ini sekarang ada di depan matanya.

"owl" ucap daehyun pelan yang dapat di dengar oleh kyungsoo

Baekhyun dan xiumin menatap mereka berdua bingung, baekhyun memang tidak pernah tau siapa nama gadis yang membuat dongsaengnya tidak bisa melupakannya dia hanya mengetahui daehyun sering menggumamka kata owl.

Entah angin apa daehyun langsung memeluk kyungsoo erat seakan tidak ingin kyungsoo pergi lagi dan meninggalkannya, walaupun sebenarnya daehyun yang meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari kyungsoo, dia masih setia diam mematung mendapat pelukan dari mantan namja chingu nya itu, tangan nya yang mengepal perlahan mulai mendorong dada bidang daehyun sedikit kasar.

"jangan menyentuhku" ucapnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari daehyun.

**Flash back on**

Kini 2 pasang kekasih yang baru saja merayakan anniversary hari jadi mereka yang ke 1 tahun, 2 pasang kekasih itu kyungsoo dan daehyun.

Senyum bahagia kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, pasalnya yeogja itu baru saja mendapatkan hadiah boneka pororo dari kekasihnya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

"kajja kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu owl" ucap baekhyun pada kekasihnya itu

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan sedikit kesal pada daehyun.

"tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu hyuni" ucapnya manja

"aiishh sejak kapan kau bersikap manja seperti ini hah? Lagi pula besok kita masih bisa bertemu bukan?" jawabnya lagi pada kyungsoo yang tengah pasrah dam mengangguka kepala.

Mereka pun kini berjalan beriringan dengan santainya, dan tanpa melepas genggaman tangan nya itu

(2 minggu kemudian)

Setelah 2minggu berlalu daehyun merayakan hari jadi nya yang ke 1tahun bersama kyungsoo.

Daehyun tengah memperhatikan yeogja yang ada di hadapan nya mungkin jarak mereka hanya 2 meter didekatnya, yeogya cantik yang mempunyai kulit putih bersih seperti kyungsoo dan juga tak kalah imut nya dengan kyungsoo.

Yeogja itu pun merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ekor matanya bertemu dengan daehyun yang sedang menatapnya.

Daehyun yang merasa tertangkap basah pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tanpa dahyun sadari yeoja itu menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah daehyun.

"apa ada yang ingin kau katakan? Sepertinya kau memperhatikanku dari tadi" ucapnya sedikit menggoda.

Daehyun yang mendengar itu nampak gugup dan malu karna ketahuan memperhatikannya

"anniya, aku hanya mengagumi mu" ucapnya menahan gugup

Setelah dari situ mereka berduapun nampak terlihat sangat dekat bahkan tidak jarang mereka selalu berkencan, kyungsoo yang selalu mengajak daehyun bertemu pun hanya mendapatkan jawaban kekasih yang selalu sibuk karna banyaknya tugas.

Daehyun dan Jessica jung gadis yang sedang dekat dengan nya itupun sedang berkencan disebuah restoran.

Daehyun berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada jessica malam ini, dan pernyataan itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang, tapi tak lama wajah tenang nya berubah menjadi keterkejutan mendapat pernyataan dari jessica.

"aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, asalkan kau memutuskan kekasihmu itu" ucap nya santai.

Daehyun yang benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh jssica menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan mulai bersuara lagi

"aku akan memutuskannya, besok aku akan memutuskannya dihadapanmu! Jadi kau ingin kan menjadi kekasihku?" tanya daehyun lagi yang berhasil mendapat anggukan dari jessica.

(esoknya)

Kyungsoo nampak bahagia karna hari ini daehyun ingin bertemu dengannya, bibir kisabble nya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat kekasihnya menghampirinya, tapi tak lama senyuman itu pudar saat melihat sang kekasih menggenggam tangan yeogja yang tidak dikenal olehnya.

"hyunnie dia siapa?" tanya kyungsoo menatap jessica

"mianhe owl lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, dan dia Jessica jung kekasihku" ucapnya to the point pada kyungsoo

"hahahah kau ingin mengerjaiku hyunie?" tawa kyungsoo pada lelucon yang dibuat kekasihnya

Daehyun yang mendengar itu langsung mencium jessica dan berhasil membuat mata kyungsoo semakin membulat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas kyungsoo menatap daehyun tajam dan

Plak .. tampar kyungsoo pada daehyun yang langsung membuat kyungsoo berlari dan menangis sejadi-jadinya menghiraukan orang yang menatapnya aneh.

**Flash back off**

Daehyun masih saja melamun di balkon rumahnya atas kejadian kemarin, ne setelah kyungsoo memintanya untuk jangan menyentuhnya kyungsoo pergi berlari meninggalkan baekhyun, xiumin dan juga daehyun disana.

Daehyun sempat ingin menyusulnya tapi baekhyun menahannya agar membiarkan kyungsoo tenang terlebih dahulu, walau bagaimana pun disini yang bersalah adalah daehyun dongsaengnya.

Bahkan hari ini daehyun tidak masuk sekolah karna masih memikirkan kyungsoo.

"dae-ah noona berangkat dulu ne? Noona akan bicara pada kyungsoo nanti"ucap baekhyun pada dongsaengnya.

Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, masih saja asik dengan dunia lamunannya merenungi kesalahannya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kyungsoo berjalan sangat lemas di koridor sekolah dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di sekitarnya, yang sekarang bahkan kai mengikutinya dari belakang dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik kyungsoo yang tidak biasanya tidak bersemangat.

Karna rasa penasaran dan rencana yang akan di mulainya, kai mendekati kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan.

"kau kenapa noona?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang merasa mengenal dengan suara itu membulatkan matanya saat kai ada di sampingnya.

"jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"tentu saja aku sekolah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku?" jawab jongin lagi.

"kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"ne, lagi pula untuk apa aku marah pada mu noona? Sepertinya kau memang tidak bersalah atas putusnya aku dan luhan" ucap kai yang tersenyum mengejek pada kyungsoo, yang kyungsoo tidak ketahui apa arti dari senyuman itu.

"jadi kau kenapa noona?" lanjut kai pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kai dan dibalas oleh kai yang sedang menunggu kyungsoo membuka suara.

"gwenchana, kepala ku hanya sedikit pusing" jawab kyungsoo seadanya.

Ne kyungsoo memang sedang pusing memikirkan perlakuan dan sikapnya pada daehyun.

Apa kyungsoo keterlaluan telah bersikap seperti kemarin? Tentu saja tidak itu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang dirasakannya dulu, tapi sekarang hatinya sedikit terobati oleh kai.

Walaupun sikap kai yang begitu cukup kasar kemarin pada kyungsoo, tapi entah kenapa kyungsoo malah jadi semakin mencintai kai dan melupakan daehyun begitu saja.

Kyungsoo dan kai pun berjalan bersama ke kelas kyungsoo, karna kai sempat meminta nya untuk mengantar kyungsoo ke kelas kyungsoo.

Tentu saja kyungsoo bahagia dan senang mendapat perlakuan itu dari orang yang sekarang dicintainya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di kelas kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo terlihat sekali nampak gugup dihadapan kai, karna sedari tadi kai memandang wajah kyungsoo terus-menerus dan itu berhasil membuat pipi kyungsoo merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"belajarlah dengan baik kyungie" ucap kai seraya mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo dan mencium pipi kyungsoo sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan nya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo masih saja diam mematung di pintu depan kelasnya, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang kai lakukan tadi.

Hah dan apa tadi? Kyungie? Kenapa kai memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Dan kai barusaja mencium pipi kirinya.

Kyungsoo sekarang memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi dicium oleh kai dan kesadarannya pun sudah kembali, dan kyungsoo pun masuk kelas dan duduk di samping tao yang memandangnya aneh.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"apa yang ingin kau katakan" tanya suho pada lay yang sekarang berada di taman sekolah

Lay mengirimi suho pesan saat tadi malam dan memintanya bertemu di taman sekolah, dan sekarang bukannya berbicara lay malah sangat gugup di depan suho.

"myoonie"

Deg

Suho menatap lay dalam karna baru saja lay memanggilnya lagi dengan myoonie sejak kejadian mereka putus.

Lay yang ditatap seperti itu menundukan kepalanya malu

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau seperti ingin memakanku" ucap lay malu-malu pada suho.

Suho masih saja diam menunggu kelanjutan lay yang akan berbicara lagi

"berlakukah? Masih Berlakukah permintaanmu waktu itu padaku" tanya lay ragu-ragu.

"aku tidak mengerti?" ucap suho yang mendapat tatapan sedih dari lay

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, berbicaralah dengan jelas" ucap suho maenggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. (sepertinya suho mendadak hilang sebagian ingatannya :D)

Lay hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan suho yang menurutnya, menyebalkan.

"aiish, ya kau lupa apa pura-pura lupa hah? Permintaan mu yang memintaku kembali padamu? Apa kau lupa? Tadinya aku ingin kembali padamu karna melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya aku mengurungkan niatku" ucap lay pada suho panjang lebar, dan mulai berlalu meninggalkan suho.

Tapi suho dengan cepat memeluk lay dari belakang dan berucap yang mampu membuat lay gugup.

"tentu saja aku ingat chagi, aku mencintaimu kita akan memperjuangkan cinta ini walaupun appaku tidak menyukaimu, aku akan menjagamu dan tetaplah selalu ada disisiku." Ucap suho pada lay.

Lay pun berbalik dan membalas pelukan suho.

"aku juga mencintaimu myoonie, saranghe jongmal saranghe"

kini bel istirahat xoxo high school telah berbunyi, kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku mulai merapihkan buku-bukunya dan seosengnim pun telah keluar dari kelas.

"kyungsoo bisa kita bicara" tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo hati-hati

"ne, sebentar baek "jawab kyungsoo tersenyum

Sekarang kyungsoo dan baekhyun berada di taman sekolah keadaan masih hening dan baekhyun belum mulai bicara, kyungsoo yang sudah bosan menunggu bicara akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan baek?" tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun.

"e-em mianhe" ucap baekhyun akhirnya

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan menatap baekhyun penuh tanya

"aku minta maaf soal daehyun, aku tau dia bersalah padamu tapi aku mohon soo maafkan daehyun dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya padamu dulu, dia bahkan selama ini selalu mencarimu, tapi aku bodoh tidak mengetahui jika yang dicarinya adalah kau,, aku hanya tau bahwa daehyun mencari orang yang sealu di panggil owl."-lanjut baekhyun pada kyungsoo

"aku tidak tau harus memaafkannya atau tidak, hatiku terlalu sakit baek" ucap kyungsoo pada baekhyun.

"aku mohon soo maafkan daehyun, dia sangat tersiksa melihat mu bersikap seperti kemarin padanya" ucap baekhyun yang memulai memohon

"ne, aku akan berusaha memaafkannya" jawab kyungsoo akhirnya, dan mulai meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"aiish, kemana dia?" gumam namja tampan berkulit tan

Ne kai sedang bingung mencari-cari kyungsoo dia sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tidak menemukan yeogja bermata bulat itu.

Saat kakinya ingin melangkah ke kantin tak sengaja matanya melihat yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan dengan yeogja berpipi bakpau dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Xiumin dan luhan Mereka sedang memasuki kantin dan duduk di tempat biasanya.

Kai pun mulai bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah ada disana, sudah ada sulay disana yang nampak mesra taoris chenmin, luhan dan chanyeol.

Kai yang langsung menduduki tubuhnya di kursi langsung menatap luhan santai dan tersenyum, seperti tidak ada masalah apapun diantaranya.

"kamjong, apa kau melihat baekki ku?" tanya chanyeol.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat

"aiish kemana dia" gumamnya mengacak acak rambut sendiri.

Tak lama datang namja putih dan yeogja mungil yang menghampiri mereka semua.

"ya baekki kau dari mana saja?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun yang baru saja datang dengan sehun.

"berisik chanyeol." Bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah memandang kesal pada kekasihnya.

Sehun yang datang dengan baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatap luhan yang sedang menatapnya, sehun sudah memilih untuk melupakannya dan tidak mencintainya lagi.

"apa kau tidak bersama kyungsoo noona, baek noona?" tanya kai pada baekhyun.

"tadi aku bersamanya, mungkin dia di perpus"jawab baekhyun

" waaeyo? Tumben sekali kau menanyakannya?" timpal chen pada kai

"gwenchana! Memangnya aku tidak boleh menanyakannya?" jawab kai sedikit kesal.

Mereka makan dengan timpalan-timpalan yang keluar daru mulut baekhyun dan chanyeol agar suasana ramai seperti biasanya.

Dan terlihat sehun dan luhan yang mulai tertawa melihat aksi dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Berbeda dengan kai yang melihat kesekitarnya mencari sosok yang di carinya agar datang dan makan bersama.

Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan nya, dan kai mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .

**Kai pov**

apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku tidakboleh menyukainya, ne aku tidak boleh menyukainya apalagi mencintainya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang melihat luhan yang memandang sehun hatiku terasa biasa saja? Apa aku sudah tidak mencintai luhan?

Tapi bagaimana bisa aku bahkan sangat mencintainya, melihat gadis-gadis diluar sana pun aku tidak tertarik dan hanya mencintai luhan.

Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku, dan aku tetap berfikiran untuk menjalankan rencana ku terhadap kyungsoo.

Ne aku harus membalasnya, karna dia yang menyebabkan ku putus dengan luhan.

**Kai pov end**

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Bel masuk xoxo high school pun telah berbunyi dan kini semua siswa-siswi memasuki kelas masing-masing kecuali yeogja cantik dan bermata bulat yang malah berjalan ke arah uks.

Kaki kecilnya melangkahkan masuk pada ruangan itu dan memulai berbaring di ranjang ruangan uks itu.

Ruangan uks itu tampak sepi dan tidak ada penjaga ruangan itu.

Kyungoo sedang bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ucapan baekhyun tadi membuatnya berfikir keras.

Apakah ia harus memafkannya? Dia memang sudah benar-banar melupakan dan mengubur cintanya pada cinta pertamanya itu, tap entahlah hatinya masih merasa belum bisa memafkanya.

Dan tadi apa baekhyun bilang, daehyun selalu mencarinya? Apakah itu benar?

Kyungsoo terlalu pusing memikirkan hal-hal yang begitu memusingkannya itu.

Kyungsoo pun mulai memejamkan matanya, belum 5 menit kyungsoo menutup matanya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang berbicara dengannya barusan.

"j-jongin" kaget kyungsoo yang melihat kai tiba-tiba ada diruangan uks.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini noona? Apa kau sakit?" tanya kai yang mulai menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening kyungsoo.

"anni gwenchana, aku hanya kelelahan saja" jawab nya

"kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya kyungsoo pada kai

"hah, aku malas masuk kelas dan saat aku keluar aku melihat mu pergi kesini dan aku mengikutimu" jawab kai santai

"mwo? Kau mengikutiku?" tanya kyungsoo mulai melebarkan matanya yang bulat.

"waeyo? Lagi pula kepala ku sedikit sakit dan harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku disini"jawab kai lagi.

Mereka pun kini berbaring di ruangan uks dengan ranjang yang berbeda tetapi bersebelahan, kyungsoo merasa jantungnya seraya akan melompat saat bersama dengan namja tan ini.

Suasana menjadi sanagat hening, kyungsoo yang masih bergelung dengan jantungnya itu mulai menormalkan nya kemabali bisa saja suasa hening seperti ini mampu membuat kai mendengar degupan jantungnya.

Kai yang sudah berfikiran keras dengan rencananya mulai memantapkannya dan mulai melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memandang arah atap uks yang kosong tidak ada apa-apa.

"noona" panggil kai pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kai dan menatap mata kai, mereka kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"waeyo?" ucap kyungsoo akhirnya.

Cukup lama kai terdiam dan malah terus menatap mata bulat kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya kai menatap kai serius

Kyungsoo membulatkan kembali matanya yang sudah bulat dan memandang kai dengan tatapan –apakah ini mimpi- kyungsoo mulai mengusap-usap kedua telinganya meyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya itu benar dan tidak salah.

Kai yang melihat reaksi itu mulai berucap kembali dan mulai duduk di tepi ranjang ruang Kesehatan dan tak lupa masih menatap mata bulat kyungsoo.

"kau tidak salah dengar, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" ucap kai yang mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali

Kyungsoo masih memandang kai dan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat untuk mu, aku bahkan baru putus dari luhan dan belum lama aku membentak mu waktu itu dan menyalahkanmu dalam putusnya hubungan ku deng emmpp"

Belum sempat kai melanjutkan ucapannya kyungsoo sudah membungkamnya dengan bibir tebalnya.

Lalu kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir kai lalu tersenyum pada kai yang memandang nya terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"tidak usah di lanjutkan, aku fikir kau pasti menegerti apa jawabanku setelah yang aku lakukan barusan padamu." Ucapnya tersenyum pada kai

Kai masih diam memandang kyungsoo dan mulai membalas senyuman itu, lalu kai memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah sama-sama duduk sedari kai berbicara tadi, dan di belakang pelukan itu kai tersenyum mengejek pada kyungsoo.

"kena kau kyungsoo" batin kai

Mereka berdua pun mulai melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang ini, dan melupakan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya tadi tentang daehyun

Kyungsoo terlanjur senang dan sangat bahagia hingga tidak menanyakan perasaan kai pada luhan sekarang.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Xiuchen dan taoris sekarang sedang berada di parkiran sekolah dan menunggu sahabatnya yang tidak tau waktu hingga membuatnya harus menungggu lama disini.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu, dan akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tungu pun datang dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya dengan yeogja cantik yang dirangkulnya.

"ya kalian dari mana saja hah? Kenapa lama sekali" ucap kris yang mulai kesal dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"mianhe tadi aku ada urusan dengannya" jawab chanyeol dengan senyumnya dan menunjuk baekhyun.

Merasa mengerti dengan ucapan itu akhirnya kris bungkam dan meminta tao untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"lalu bagaimana dengan sehun?" tanya chen pada chanyeol.

"ah ne, sehun bilang dia tidak bisa datang karna ada urusan" ucap chanyeol pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"lalu luhan eonnie mana?" tanya baekhyun pada xiumin

"luhan akan meyusul nanti, karna dia masih ada urusan di ruangan osis" ucap xiumin.

Mereka ber6 berniat akan pergi ke apartemen chanyeol memang tidak biasanya mereka saling menunggu, jika mau mungkin taoris dan xiuchen sudah pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa harus menunggu.

Mereka kini akan merayakan hari jadinya kembali lay dan suho, suho yang meminta sahabat-sahabatnya untuk datang ke apartemen chanyeol untuk berkumpul sekedar merayakan hari kembalinya pasangan sulay.

Dan pasangan sulay itu sendiri pun sudah menunggu di apartemen chanyeol yang sekarang suho tinggali untuk tempat tinggalnya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kini pasangan baru kaisoo tengah berpegangan tangan di koridor sekolah untuk pulang.

Dan pasangan baru itu pun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan yeogja cantik yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

Kyungsoo pun dengan reflex melepaskan genggaman nya dengan kai dan menatap yeogja cantik itu.

"eon-eonnie belum pulang?" tanya kyungsoo gugup

"belum aku masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas diruang osis" jawab luhan pada kyungsoo.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" lanjut luhan pada kyungsoo dan menatap kai sekilas.

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung merangkul pundak kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada luhan, dan bermaksud membuat luhan cemburu.

"kita baru akan pulang, tapi tidak sengaja berpapasan denganmu noona" jawab kai santai

Kyungsoo yang melihat pergerakan kai mencoba melepaskan rangkulan kai darinya, tapi kai malah mempererat rangkulannya dan tidak melepaskannya dari kyungsoo.

"kalian?" tanya luhan ragu

"ne kyungsoo sudah menjadi kekasihku, bagaimana bukankah kita terlihat sangat cocok?" tanya kai pada luhan bermaksud membuatnya cemburu

Luhan mendengaar ucapan kai terkejut dan hanya tersenyum miris dan membatin –secepat itukah dia melupakanku- dan kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun juga merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan kai yang begitu gampangnya berbicara seperti itu pada luhan.

Kyungsoo bahagia mendengar kai menanyakan kecocokannya pada orang lain, tapi kyungsoo merasa hanya di manfaatkan dalam situasi ini, seolah olah kai hanya ingin membuat luhan cemburu padanya.

Dan tak lama luhan terdiam luhan megeluarkan senyum termanisnya memandang kyungsoo dan kai bergantian.

"kalian terlihat sangat cocok, ah ne chukkae atas hubungan kalian sekarang" ucap luhan pada kai dan kyungsoo.

"gomawo eonnie" ucap kyungsoo pada luhan.

"sepertinya aku harus kembali, hati-hati di jalan ne." Ucap luhan

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan kai, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah ruang osis

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di apartemen chanyeol, terlihat lay yang sedang memasak dan suho yang sedang membantu menonton lay memasak.

"ya kenapa kau tidak membantunya bodoh?" tanya kris pada suho yang sedang asik memandang lay.

"ya kau mengagetkanku, kapan kalian datang" tanya suho kembali

"aiish, kau terlalu asik memandangnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran kami" jawab xiumin yang mulai membantu lay memasak

Lay terlalu fokus pada masakannya hingga menghiraukan pembiacaraan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu.

"kemana kai sehun dan luhan?" tanya suho yang tidak melihat ke3 sahabatnya itu.

"luhan eonnie akan menyusul nanti, sedangkan sehun tidak bisa karna ada urusan dan kai aku tidak tau kemana dia, sesudah istirahat tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab baekhyun.

"lalu apa kalian tidak mengajak kyungsoo" tanya lay yang membuka suara.

"hah bahkan kau tau sendiri jie, kyungsoo tadi menghilang sedari jam istirahat tadi dan membolos pelajaran song sosengnim" ucap tao pada lay

Chen,chanyeol, suho dan kris hanya menatap heran pada tao dan bertanya-tanya.

Apa ia kyungsoo membolos? Bukankah anak itu sangat rajin? Tidak mungkin jika kyungsoo membolos tanpa alasan.

Hah walaupun begitu kyungsoo anak pemilik sekolah xoxo high school dan mungkin dia bisa melakukan apa saja keinginannya, itulah pemikiran dan jawaban tersendiri dari chen, chanyeol, suho dan kris.

Suho pun kini mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu, dan mulai mengetikan beberapa nomor yang di hafalnya dan langsung menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya,

Dan tak lama sambungan itu terhubung dan diangkat oleh seseorang

"yeobseo?" tanya orang di sebrang sana

"kau dimana kamjong? Cepatlah datang ke apartemen chanyeol"

"aku sedang di jalan mengantar kyungsoo pulang, waeyo?"

"mwo? Kau mengantar kyungsoo pulang?" tanya suho pada kai

"ne" jawab kai singkat

"kalo begitu cepatlah datang kesini cepat, dan ajak kyungsoo" jawab suho yang langsung memutuskan sambungan itu dan tak menghiraukan kai yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sementara kai yang sekarang berada di dalam mobil bersama kyungsoo menatap kesal ponselnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kai seperti itu hanya diam tidak bertanya dan masih memikirkan sikap kai pada luhan tadi.

"kyungie, suho hyung meminta kita ke apartemen chanyeol sekarang, kau tidak apa kan jika kita kesana terlebih dahulu" tanya kai pada kyungsoo.

"ne" jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya kai yang merasa melihat sifat kyungsoo yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba murung.

**TBC**


	7. ibik 7End

**I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin**

Author : Kim Yurre

Title : I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin

Type : Chaptered

Genre : Friendship, GenderSwitch, Schoollife

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan – kailu -SooHyun

Other Support Cast : -Member exo

-Daehyun (B.a.p)

-Taehyung (Bts)

**Chap ****7**

Kini kyungsoo dan kai berada di apartemen chanyeol, mereka sudah sampai 10 menit yang lalu, kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi pada kai selama di mobil tadi.

Bahkan menghiraukan pertanyaan kai tadi di mobilnya.

"kenapa luhan lama sekali" ucap xiumin yang mulai kesal

Tak lama xiumin berucap seperti itu luhan datang dan menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya itu.

"mianhe, apa aku menunggu kalian terlalu lama?" tanya nya bersalah

"gwenchana, ayo kita rayakan hari kembalinya aku dan lay sekarang" ucap suho penuh semangat.

"tunggu, aku juga ingin memberi tahu kalian semua bahwa sekarang kyungsoo adalah yeoja chinguku" ucap kai menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan kai tadi, pasalnya baru tadi pagi baekhyun meminta kyungsoo memaafkan adiknya, dan memberi tahu bahwa dongsaengnya selalu mencarinya.

Apa kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya bahwa daehyun masih mencintainya?

bukan hanya baekhyun tapi semua memandang kai dan kyungsoo seakan mencari kebenaran dari keduanya, terkecuali luhan yang sudah tau soal hubungan itu.

"MWO? JINJA? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya chanyeol yang mulai heboh dan di angguki oleh kris dan yag lainnya (kecuali luhan dan baekhyun)

"beberapa jam yang lalu" jawab kai santai.

Drrrtt...drrrtt pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat mendengar panggilan dari ponsel baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya itu, dan mulai mengangkat ponsel itu.

"yeobseo?"

"..."

"ya jangan bercanda tae-ah"

"..."

"MWO? Baiklah noona segera pulang"

Pip.. panggilan itu pun diputuskan oleh baekhyun secara sepihak dan memandang sahabat-sahabatnya itu yang bingung dengan raut wajah baekhyun yang hawatir.

"ada apa baek?" tanya chanyeol pada sang kekasih.

"aku harus pulang sekarang chanyeol, taehyun menelfonku dan mengatakan daehyun mengamuk dan pingsan" hawatir baekhyun

Kyungsoo langsung menatap baekhyun dan tersirat rasa hawatir darinya, walau bagaimana pun daehyun pernah memiliki hatinya bukan.

Dan kyungsoo takut jika daehyun seperti itu gara-gara dirinya yang bersikap keterlaluan kemarin.

Kai yang menyadari raut wajah kyungsoo memandangnya bingung.

Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen chanyeol dan disusul oleh chanyeol yang hawatir pada kekasihnya itu.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"dae-ah irreona, aiish kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" ucap taehyung yang menatap sodara kembarnya itu yang belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

Taehyung sudah mengetahui apa penyebab yang membuat sodara kembarnya ini menjadi seperti ini karna baekhyun yang langsung menceritankannya.

Ceklek.. pintu berwarna coklat itu pun terbuka dan menampakan yeogja cantik dan imut dengan namja tinggi di belakangnya.

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat keadaan kamar dongsaengnya yang berantakan dan banyak serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"taehyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya baekhyun yeogja itu yang mulai mendekati taehyung dan daehyun yang tertidur di ranjang nya.

"aku tidak tau noona, saat aku pulang tadi aku mendengar suara daehyun berteriak-teriak dan saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya keadaannya sudah seperti ini juga daehyun yang tengah pingsan" ucap taehyung panjang lebar

"kenapa dia bisa seperti ini" gumam chanyeol yang masih di dengar oleh baekhyun dan taehyung.

"yeol aku ingin berbicara dengan mu, tae kau tunggu disini dan jaga daehyun ne? Noona ingin berbicara dengan chanyeol sebentar" ucap baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari taehyung

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan chagi" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun

Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya dan mulai terisak di depan chanyeol, mereka berdua kini sedang di ruang tengah rumah baekhyun.

"hiks hiks aku bodoh yeol aku bodoh" ucap baekhyun yang masih terisak.

Chanyeol yang mendengar isakan itu langsung membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah baekhyun di dada bidangnya.

"apa yang kau katakan chagi? Kau tidak bodoh" ucap chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun.

"hiks, aku bodoh karna tidak mengetahuinya yeol"

Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak menegerti dengan ucapan baekhyun hanya bingung mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu dan mengusap surai baekhyun.

"owl, owl yang di maksud daehyun adalah kyungsoo, dia kyungsoo hiks"

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun, dan menatap kekasihnya terkejut.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan itu baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menceritakan yang kejadian kemarin yang dialami daehyun dan juga sikap kyungsoo pada dongsaengnya itu.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"ini sudah malam, aku harus mengantar kyungsoo pulang sekarang" ucap kai yang diangguki oleh sahabatnya.

Mereka pun hanya merayakan hari jadinya sulay dan kaisoo tanpa baekyeol dan sehun.

"sepertinya aku juga harus pulang, aku tidak mau oemma menghawatirkanku" ucap luhan pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"kau pulang dengan ku dan kyungsoo saja noona " ucap kai yang langsung di tatap oleh kyungsoo.

Kai hanya mengabaikan tatapan itu dan langsung menarik tangan luhan keluar apartemenen chanyeol dan berpamitan pada sahabat-sahababatnya.

Dan malah meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi yeoja chingunya sekarang.

Luhan ingin menolak, tapi kai langsung menarik lengannya begitu saja, tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari luhan.

Di dalam mobil kai tampak hening tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di mobil sana, kyungsoo maupun luhan hanya memandang pemandangan seoul di jandela kaca mobil kai.

Dan kai hanya memandang kedua yeogja itu bingung, hatinya terasa bersalah melihat kyungsoo seperti ini, seakan kyungsoo mengerti bahwa dirinya hanya di manfaatkan saja dalam situasi seperti ini.

Luhan yang merasa tidak enak paada kyungsoo mulai bersuara dan berucap pada kai.

"kai sepertinya aku turun disini saja" ucap luhan pada kai

"tapi rumahmu masih jauh noona" jawab kai pada luhan

"gwenchana, aku bisa naik taksi kasihan kyungsoo sepertinya sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk kau antarkan kyungsoo langsung saja ne" ucap luhan lagi

"aku baik-baik saja eonnie" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum pada luhan yang duduk di jok mobil belakang.

Mereka pun kini sampai di halaman depan rumah kyungsoo, setelah mengantarkan luhan tadi

Kyungsoo baru saja akan turun dari mobil kai, tapi tangan kai menahannya dan membuat kyungsoo memandangnya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya kai tajam pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kai dan menatap kekasihnya itu dalam.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya jongin, apa kau hanya memanfaatkan ku saja? Kau bahkan seperti tidak menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu, padahal kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih."

DEG

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu kyung" jawab kai yang di balas senyum miris oleh kyungsoo

"sudahlah tidak usah di bahas, aku mencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo mengelus pipi kai sebelum turun dari mobil kai

Kai hanya menatap kekasihnya datar, tapi tersirat rasa bersalah di hatinya karena telah membuat kyungsoo seperti itu padahal ini hanya permulaan dari rencananya.

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah kyungsoo dengan pemikiran dan hati yang bersalah pada kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau baru pulang" tanya kyuhyun sang appa pada kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki rumah nya.

"tadi aku mampir kerumah teman appa, sudah ne aku lelah appa" jawab kyungsoo yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan sang appa

Kyungsoo pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk kamarnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

**Kyungsoo pov**

Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu di hadapan luhan eonnie jongin? Apa kau hanya memanfaatkan ku? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Padahal kita baru saja menjalin hubungan ini tapi kau sudah menyakitiku.

Aku terlalu lelah jika harus memikirkan pertanyaan pertanyaan itu yang muncul dari hatiku, aku tidak mau berfikiran buruk padanya.

Aku bahkan yakin bahwa aku mencintainya, ah anni aku sangat mencintainya bahkan melebihi cintaku pada daehyun dulu.

Daehyun? Aku hampir lupa bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku memang menghawatirkannya saat taehyung kembaran daehyun mengatakan bahwa daehyun pingsan pada baekhyun.

Aku pun berniat menelfon baekhyun untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan daehyun sekarang.

Tapi tiba-tiba ponselku tidak ada, padahal aku yakin menyimpannya di tas tadi tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

"aiishh dimana aku menyimpannya? Padahal aku yakin sekali menyimpannya di tas" gumam kyungsoo cemas.

Aku pun mengeluarkan semua buku-buku ku di tas tapi hasilnya nihil sama sekali tidak ada ponselku di tas, sepertinya memang benar tertinggal di apartemen chanyeol.

"sepertinya aku harus mengambilnya sekarang" gumam kyugsoo

Akupun melangkah kan kaki ku keluar rumah dan meminta supir jung untuk mengantarku ke apartemen chanyeol.

**Kyungsoo pov end**

"noona? Noona?" teriak taehyung dari lantai atas tepatnya kamar daehyun.

"YA, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu hah?" tanya baekhyun pada dongsaengnya taehyun

"daehyun tidak ada di kamarnya noona, ottoke? Bahkan aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruangan" ucap taehyung panik

"MWO? YA BAGAIMANA BISA? DIA BAHKAN MASIH BELUM SADAR?" ucap baekhyun yang terkejut dengan ucapan dongsaengnya itu.

"aiisshh aku juga tidak tau noona" balas taehyung dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya dan mulai menelfon chanyeol memberi tau kekasihnya itu untuk membantu mencarinya.

Tapi chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya itu, dan berhasil membuat baekhyun kesal dan marah marah tidak jelas.

Tut...tut...tut... panggilan itu pun masih belum dijawab oleh chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai geram melempar ponselnya ke sofa di ruang tengah.

"noona apa mungkin daehyun pergi kerumah kyungsoo noona?" tanya taehyung pada baekhyun

"itu tidak mungkin, daehyun bahkan tidak tau rumah kyungsoo dimana setelah kyungsoo kembali ke seoul" jawab baekhyun

"YA, kenapa noona tidak telfon saja pada kyungsoo noona?siapa tau daehyun benar-benar dengannya sekarang" ucap taehyung yang diangguki oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mulai menghubungi kyungsoo.

Cukup lama baekhyun menunggu kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya dan akhirnya telfonnya di angkat juga.

"yeobseo?"

"..."

"kenapa ponsel kyungsoo ada padamu" tanya baekhyun bingung karna yang menjawab ponsel kyungsoo bukan pemiliknya.

"..."

"oh begitu, ah aniya aku hanya ada perlu pada kyungsoo tidak begitu penting kok" ucap baekhyun

"..."

"ne, baiklah"

Tuttutut sambungan itu pun terputus, terlihat wajah baekhyun yang mulai berubah menjadi murung dan sendu, sedangkan tahyung bingung dengan wajah noona nya yang mulai berubah jadi murung.

"sepertinya daehyun sedang tidak bersama kyungsoo, kai baru saja mengantarnya pulang dan ponselnya sepertinya tertinggal di mobil kai"

"kenapa kai mengantar kyungsoo noona pulang?" tanya taehyung bingung.

Baekhyun pun menceritakan soal hubungan kyungsoo dan kai yang baru saja menjalin hubungan, dan berhasil membuat taehyung terkejut.

**Kai pov**

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan kediaman rumah yeoja chingu ku, setelah mengantarkannya pulang.

Tidak tau kenapa hatiku terasa sakit memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa aku benar benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak boleh mencitainya.

Harusnya aku senang bukan melihatnya menderita seperti ini karna dia telah menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan luhan.

Aku memang sengaja tadi menarik tangan luhan dan ingin mengantarkannya pulang, tapi aku tidak tau akan membuatnya sakit hati seperti tadi dan mendiamiku.

Bahkan dia bertanya seolah-olah tau aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk membuatnya sakit hati dan membuat luhan cemburu.

Tapi sekarang? Dia yang membuatku sakit hati seperti ini.

Aku pun sekarang melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi dan fokus pada jalanan, tapi seketika aku melajukan mobil ku dengan kecepatan biasa karna mendengar suara ponsel seseorang.

Yang aku tau itu bukan suara ponsel ku, dan aku pun mencari arah suara ponsel itu, dan sepertinya ini ponsel kyungsoo.

Aku pun memberhentikan mobil ku di pinggiran jalan dan mulai melihat siapa nama panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel yeogja chinguku.

"baekhyun?" gumam ku melihat nama yang menelfon

Aku pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeobseo?"

"yeobseo?" tanya ku padanya

"kenapa ponsel kyungsoo ada padamu" tanya baekhyun noona padaku

"aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang, dan sepertinya ponselnya tertinggal di mobilku, waeyo?"

"oh begitu, ah aniya aku hanya ada perlu pada kyungsoo tidak begitu penting kok" ucap baekhyun noona

"yasudah kalo begitu"

"ne, baiklah"

Aku pun langsung menutup panggilan itu, dan sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan ponselnya sekarang.

Aku pun memutar balik arah mobilku dan melajukan mobilku kembali, tapi belum terlalu dekat dari arah rumah kekasihku, aku pun menghentikan mobilku dan melihat 2 orang yang aku kenal tidak berada jauh dari mobilku.

Aku pun turun dari mobil untuk memastikan apakah benar aku mengenali orang itu.

Jantung ku terasa terhenti saat melihat kekasihku kyungsoo sedang di peluk oleh seseorang yang bahkan aku mengenalnya juga.

"daehyun, bagaimana bisa?" tanya ku entah pada siapa

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sesak melihat itu semua padahal aku tidak mencintainya, aku pun mulai mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan berjalan menghampir mereka berdua yang masih berpelukan.

**Kai pov end**

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya kai sekarang berada di belakang daehyun

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat sang kakasih yang menatapnya tajam.

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong dan melepaskan pelukannya dari daehyun, daehyun pun sekarang memandang kai yang berada di belakang nya.

"kai apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya daehyun yang mengusap air matanya karna sedari tadi menangis di pelukan kyungsoo.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku?" tanya kai yang mulai menarik kerah baju daehyun dan menatapnya tajam

Daehyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan kai barusan padanya, dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"jongin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucap kyungsoo yang melihat kai menarik kerah baju daehyun.

Daehyun masih diam saja setelah mendengar ucapan kai, dan mulai balik menatap kai dan kyungsoo bergantian dengan mata yang mulai memerah lagi.

"apa maksudmu kai? Kyungsoo yeogja chingumu?" tanya daehyun pada kai

"ne, dia yeoga chinguku KAU INGIN MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU EOH?" bentak kai pada daehyun

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman kai dari kerah baju daehyun dan menarik kai agar menjauh dari daehyun.

"cukup, ku mohon jangan seperti ini jongin" ucap kyungsoo yang mulai menahan tangis

Kai melepaskan tangan nya dari kerah baju daehyun dan mulai menarik lengan kyungsoo ke arah mobilnya, membawa kyungsoo masuk dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari daehyun, yang sekarang memandang kai dan kyungsoo menjauh.

Kini kyungsoo dan kai berada di pinggiran jalan kota, kyungsoo masih saja diam tidak berani menatap kai yang sekarang sudah mulai menatapnya tajam.

"jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kau mengenal daehyun?" tanya kai menatap kyungsoo tajam, dan yang di tatap masih setia menundukan kepalanya

"mi-mianhe jongin" jawab kyungsoo takut

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN MAAF MU, DAN JAWAB AKU SEKARANG!" bentak kai yang sekarang mengangkat dagu kyungsoo kasar agar menatapnya.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat takut saat kai membentak dan mengangkat dagunya seakan memintanya untuk menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan kai, yang mampu membuat kai terkejut.

Kai mulai bersalah pada kyungsoo karna telah membentaknya, kai mulai mengusap air mata kyungsoo yang terjatuh dengan ibu jarinya.

"mianhe aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu kyungie" ucap kai pada kyungsoo

"dia mantan kekasih ku jongin" ucap kyungsoo akhirnya

Kai langsung berhenti mengusap air mata kyungsoo dan menatap kyungsoo mencari kebohongan di dalam nya.

"daehyun mantan kekasihku"-lanjut kyungsoo

"kau? Apa kau menduakanku?" tanya jongin tajam pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng cepat dan menatap kai dalam.

"aku mencintaimu jongin, aku tidak menduakanmu daehyun memang memintaku untuk kembali tapi aku tidak mau karna aku mencintaimu jongin, jebal percayalah padaku, ku mohon hiks" mohon kyungsoo yang mulai menangis.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa bersamanya tadi?" tanya kai penuh selidik

"tadi aku akan kembali ke apartemen chanyeol karna ponsel ku mungkin tertinggal disana, tapi aku tidak sengaja melihat daehyun di jalan tadi dengan keadaan lemas dan aku menghampirinya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau kalo dia akan memeluk ku seperti tadi jongin" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar pada kai.

Tidak tau kenapa kai merasa hatinya sedikit lega karna kyungsoo benar-benar mencintainya.

Walaupun kai sendiri bingung bagaimana perasaanya pada yeogja bermata bulat ini, ia ingin membalasnya tapi hatinya terasa sakit jika harus menyakiti yeoja di hadapannya ini.

Kai pun tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan membawa kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku percaya padamu kyung, saranghae" ucap kai tulus, yang tidak disadari olehnya bahwa tadi ia mengatakan kata "saranghae" dengan tuluus pada kyungsoo.

"gomawo, nado nado saranghae jongin" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum masih memeluk kai.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

"omona daehyun kau dari mana saja? Noona menghawatirkan mu" ucap baekhyun yang melihat daehyun dari arah pintu rumahnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, daehyun langsung memeluk baekhyun dan menangis di pelukan baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi baekhyun masih membalas pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"aku menyerah noona, aku menyerah hiks aku akan melepaskannya" ucap daehyun yang terisak di pelukan baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari daehyun dan menatap dongsaengnya itu

"apa maksudmu dae-ah" tanya baekhyun

"aku terlalu sering menyakitinya noona hiks, aku hiks ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya noona hiks, aku akan melepaskannya" ucap daehyun, baekhyun mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan dongsaengnya, ternyata daehyun sudah mengetahui hubungan kyungsoo dan kai sekarang.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Matahari kini bersinar dengan cerahnya, dan terlihat namja tampan yang sangat bersemangat menjalani hari barunya sekarang ini.

Namja tampan itu pun mulai bercermin dan senyum nya tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"fighting kau pasti bisa menjalani hari baru mu" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan nya ke atas.

Namja itu pun menuruni anak tangga rumahnya, dan terlihat sudah ada noona juga kembarannya yang sudah berada di meja makan.

"pagi noona, pagi tae" ucap namja tampan tadi yang ternyata adalah daehyun.

Baekhyun membalas sapaan dongsaengnya itu dan tersenyum berbeda dengan taehyung yang memandang nya bingung dan mulai menempelkan telapak tangannya pada jidat daehyun, dan pada jidat nya sendiri mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"apa kau sehat dae-ah" tanya taehyung

"ya apa makasudmu, tentu saja aku sehat" jawab daehyun kesal

"padahal baru kemarin kau sakit, tapi sekarang" ucap taehyung yang menggantungkan kalimatnya

"sudahlah lebih baik kalian habiskan sarapan kalian sekarang cepat" ucap baekhyun menengahi.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kyungsoo dan kai kini berjalan ke arah kelas kyungsoo terlihat senyum yang sangat bahagia di bibir kyungsoo

Sehun yang berada di belakang kyungsoo dan kai nampak bingung dengan keduannya, pasalnya sehun belum tau apa-apa soal hubungan mereka berdua.

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat memanggil keduanya, dan hanya berjalan santai di belakang kyungsoo dan kai yang terlihat sangat mersa.

"bukankah mereka cocok?" tanya seseorang yang sekarang berada di samping sehun

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada seseorang di sampingnya yang ternyata luhan, dan menatap bingung dengan perkataannya barusan.

"mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukankah mereka terlihat sangat cocok?" ucap luhan lagi yang mampu membuat sehun berhenti berjalan

"jadi mereka?" tanya sehun tidak percaya

Dan luhan pun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sehun.

"apa mungkin kita bisa seperti itu lagi hunnie?" tanya luhan yang sekarang menatap sehun.

Sehun nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan luhan yang sangat tiba-tiba dan memandang kekasihnya sendu.

"mianhe lu, aku tidak bisa tapi kau tidak usah hawatir kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik bukan" ucap sehun mengelus surai luhan dan meninggalkan luhan yang masih memandang sehun.

"tidak ada tempat lagi kah aku di hatimu hunnie? aku masih mencintaimu hunnie, aku masih sangat mencintaimu hiks jongmal saranghae sehunnie" ucap luhan pelan dan memandang sehun yang pergi meninggalkannya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Teng...teng...teng... bel istirahat xoxo high school pun telah berbunyi kini kyungsoo dengan semangatnya berjalan keluar kelas bersama baekhyun lay dan tao untuk ke kantin.

"kalian duluan saja , aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri menuju arah toilet tapi niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat namja chingunya kai tengah berbicara dengan sahabatnya juga kris dan chen di ruang kesenian.

Kyungsoo sempat ingin memanggil kai tapi pembicaraan ketiganya malah membuat kyungsoo penasaran dan membuatnya ingin menguping.

"hah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini kamjong" ucap chen yang mampu membuat kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"ne chen benar kau gila kai, bagaimana jika kyungsoo tau jika kau sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkannya dan berpura-pura mencintainya?" ucap kris pada kai

DEG

"dia tidak akan tau jika kalian tidak memberi tahunya hyung"

Kyungsoo langsung mematung mendengar ucapan kris tadi, air matanya mulai menumpuk dan berlomba-lomba ingin keluar, kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo pun baru saja akan pergi tapi tidak sampai 2 langkah kakinya tidak sengaja menendang bak sampah yang ada belakangnya, dan membuat ke tiga orang di ruang kesenian mendengarnya.

Dan ke3 namja itu nampak terkejut saat melihat seseorang itu, apa kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraannya? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran kai.

Kyungsoo sudah berlari dari tempat itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung.

Kai langsung berlari mengejar kyungsoo saat melihat kyungsoo tadi, kai terus saja memanggil manggil nama kyungsoo yang di hiraukan olehnya.

*******I love you But I hate you, Kim Jongin*******

Kini kyungsoo berada di atap sekolah menangisi dirinya yang hanya di manfaatkan oleh kai, kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyangka kai akan melakukan ini padanya.

Padahal kyungsoo sangat tulus dan benar-benar mencintai namja tan itu, tapi apa yang dia lakukan padanya.

"hiks hiks wae? Waeyo jongin? Hiks kenapa kau lakukan hiks ini padaku hiks" tangis kyungsoo yang berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya.

"aku membencimu jongin, aku membencimu hiks" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

Kini kai hanya diam berdiri melihat kyungsoo dari belakang, entah kenapa kai juga ikut menangis melihat kyungsoo seperti itu hatinya terasa sesak setiap melihat kyungsoo menangis.

Kai pun berjalan mendekati kyungsoo dan memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang

"uljima, kumohon jangan menangis kyungi maafkan aku, ku mohon maafkan aku kyungi" ucap kai yang masih memeluk kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, tangisnya semakin pecah setelah mendengar suara itu.

"kau jahat jongin hiks, kau jahat" ucap kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari kai.

Bukannya melepaskan kai malah memeluknya semakin erat

"aku bodoh kyungi, aku bodoh karna baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencitaimu" ucap kai memeluk kyungsoo erat.

"kau baru saja mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau hanya pura-pura mencintaiku jongin" ucap kyungsoo lagi

Kai kini melepaskan pelukannnya dari kyungsoo dan membalikan tubuh kyungsoo agar menghadapnya.

"ne, jujur saja aku memang berniat seperti itu, aku memang berniat mempermainkanmu kyungi, untuk membalas karna putusnya hubunganku dengan luhan, tapi aku tidak sadar selama ini hatiku selalu bergetar karena mu, saat di dekatmu saat melihatmu, bahkan saat aku menyentuhmu, tapi sekarang aku baru menyadarinya hatiku terasa sesak dan sakit saat melihatmu menangis, apalagi kau menangis karna aku, kumohon maafkan aku saranghae jongmal saranghae kyungi" ucap kai menangis di depan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang kai dalam, mencari kebohongan di matanya tapi hasil nya nihil tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali di matanya.

"benarkah? Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu jongin" ucap kyungsoo

"ne, kau boleh melakukan apa saja jika aku membohongimu saranghae" ucap kai yang tersenyum tulus pada kyungsoo

"nado, nado saranghae jangan sakiti aku jongin dan jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap kyungsoo yang dibalas angguka oleh kai

Kai pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyungsoo dan mulai menarik tengkuk kyungsoo lembut dan mulai mencium bibir heart lips milik kyungsoo, kai mulai menggerak bibirnya dan menggigit bibir kyungsoo sedikit , seakan mengerti kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kai mengabsen apapun yanga ada di dalam mulutnya.

**E****ND**


End file.
